A New Life
by marajade86
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks in January of her junior year. The basis is the twilight books & movie but I won't be religiously following them. I'm adding my own plot twists & speeding things up a lil, characters from all books will be used. opinions welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fan fic go easy on me. Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. i had to turn on the movie to get some of the quotes. The Spanish is straight from Babelfish so if its not right blame them. Italics are words from the brain.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen, and some of the teachers which i named for some of my fav high school teachers. haha i get to play around.** **She owns Emmett even though he's a Masen in this story.**

**Bella's POV  
**

My first day at Forks High School. _Joy_. I moved back to Forks three days ago. It hasn't been the most fun three days. The first two were spent unpacking what had come with me on the plane. The rest of my stuff was shipped before I left and still hasn't arrived. Yesterday dad invited Billy Black and his son Jake over. They brought my 'homecoming' present as Dad called it. A truck, _a really old truck_. _Don't get me wrong, I love it, it's perfect. It fits me just great._ But on the way to school I noticed it doesn't go past 55, _guess just going for drives on the highway are out of the question. _

I notice the parking lot at the school is about half full. _My truck thankfully doesn't stand out among the cars._ I found a parking spot near the doors. As I pull in and turn off the truck I hear a loud boom. _Great_, I think, _perfect way to make an entrance Bella_. I find the office easily. The old ladies behind the front desk start telling me stories about me being 'yay high' and other memories of the past. I just smile and nod at them, laugh a little when needed._ I expected this from people around town_. Using the map of the school given to me I found my locker. I put most of my school supplies from my backpack in there. As I close my locker I realized someone is standing right there. I jumped a little when I noticed him.

"Oh hi, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He says, "My name's Eric. You're Isabella right?" I roll my eyes slightly at the use of my full name, _I hate it. I'm going to be correcting people for the next week, great_. "Just Bella" I say while shaking his hand. "I can show you to your first class if you want Bella." _Helping me, okay I could probably use the help. It's not that big of a school but I never know when an invisible rock will sprout from the ground and cause me to trip_. "Sure" My reply as I close my locker and head to my first class.

English, the worse class to have first but I deal with it. Eric was non-stop talk all the way to my class. The boy seemed to be in every club possible. He also somehow knows everyone in the school. Finally we got to my class, he left me with a 'see you later' and I went into the class room. My teacher, Mr. Williams, looked up at me from his desk. A look of confusion spread across his face. I blushed and simply said, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan" "Ahh" He replied "Ms. Swan, glad to meet you." He started looking at the seats,"Umm" He muttered, I'm guessing he was trying to figure out where to seat me. "Let me get you the textbooks while everyone takes their seats." "Okay" I stood next to his desk watching the students file in. I look towards the door debating on booking it, _I might have a chance but my truck_ _would give me away_. _And the fact my dad is the police chief._

Catching my eye at the door was two student kissing and hugging each other like they'd never see each other again. I watched them, noticing their skin tones were extremely pale. _Paler than me if possible_. He has dark brown hair cut to a shaggy style, hers was a beautiful red with copper highlights and fell down to the middle of her back. I felt like I was watching actors or even models, _they were perfect looking_. I laughed a little noticing she was standing on her tippy toes to reach him. He had to be about a foot taller than her. They were talking to each other, she wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. It was adorable but I could help but think _I'll never have that_. I heard him laugh as Mr. Williams got my attention. "Here you go Ms. Swan" He handed me three textbooks and two reading books. _Five books are needed for an English class? Seriously?_ As I stood there waiting for more from Mr. Williams, a sweet scent breezed by me. It was like honeysuckles and berries. I watched as the pale beautiful girl walked to her seat near the back of class. The bell rang then as students started rushing in the door, most of them bumping into me. My books fell to the floor everytime. I finally just set them on the teacher's desk so I wouldn't have to bend over repeatedly and cause myself to have a backache.

Another bell sounded and Mr. Williams called role. By now I was standing there with my arms folded over my chest, I started blushing bad as I noticed all the students were staring at me. Well all but the red haired model. He cleared his throat "Class, we have a new student. This is Isabella Swan." "Just Bella" I interrupted him. "Uhm, Bella then. She just moved to Forks." "Actually I just moved back." I interrupted again. This caused the model to giggle._ It sounded almost like she was singing when she did that_. "Uhm , why don't you have a seat next to Emma Masen, She can catch you up on everything we've been studying." He started shuffling papers on his desk as i stood there wondering _which one of the 15 girls in class was Emma_. As if on cue, the model shot her hand up "I'm Emma Masen" _great_, I thought, _the model has a name and its Emma_. I sat to her right near the window. She turned towards me and held out her hand. "Hi Bella, I'm Emma. I thought I'd introduce myself better than Mr. Zoned Out up there." Surprised at her friendly jester and singing voice, i took her hand. _Holy crow her hand is cold!_ Noticing my reaction, "Sorry, I have really bad circulation that causes my hands to be cold" "Ah" it was all I could say. "Hey" she started, "Look I know what it's like to be the new kid, me and my siblings were all new when we started school here four years ago. If you need someone to talk to i'm here. Also i'm an awesome tutor so if you need one just come find me." "Thanks" I said as I looked over my schedule again. "Mind if I look?" I handed it to her as i shook my head. "You have three more classes with me, three with my sister Alice, and one with my brother Edward." I looked at her surprised and said the first thing I thought of "Dang how many siblings do you have that are juniors?" She laughed at me and simply replied "Two but there's a total of seven of us here." "Wow, your parents must have alot of time on their hands" She smirked and replied "Ya they do but all of us are adopted." "Oh" G_reat way to make an ass of yourself Bella_. "It's nothing bad. Rose and Jasper are twins, Alice and Edward are twins, Tommy is Alice and Edward's older brother and Emmett is my older brother." "Wow" Again not thinking "Your house must be crazy" "No it's actually okay. Well okay it is crazy at times." She laughed as she said that. Mr. Williams then gave the assignment for the day. I realized only about five minutes had passed. We were suppose to read several chapters out of one of the reading books and write an outline. Everyone started reading then, except Emma.

She started giggling again out of nowhere. I looked over and gave her a strange look. She leaned towards me and proceed to tell me her funny story. "My brother Emmett, we nicknamed him brother bear cuz he's so huge and kind like a big bear. Well we were all playing around in the yard. Rose being the glamour model queen she is." I laughed at that thinking _how I had nickname Emma just minutes earlier the same_. "She decided to tease my brother who is also her boyfriend." "Wait, what?" I interrupted a little too loud. She gave me the bug eyes and i gave her a questioning look as students around us looked back. "Oh ya I forgot about that. Rose and Emmett are dating, Alice and Jasper are dating, me and Tommy are dating." Oh, wow" I realized then her family was crazy and complicated, _I want to know more_. I then remembered her story. "Okay i'm kinda caught up now, so what was happening with them?" She gave me a questioning look, "You said your brother and his girlfriend were playing in the yard." "Oh yeah, sorry I have brain farts sometimes. Anyways she came outside wearing this skimpy red and black bikini and clear stripper shoes." _Wait a bikini? It had to have been from Summer cuz its January and it's freezing outside._ " All of us moan and pleaded for her to go back inside and put more clothes on. Emmett of course was a drooling puppy dog. She simply said 'we are playing flag football and she would be spiking the ball.' Emmett wouldn't let anyone else play qb. Anyways me and Edward came up at the same time to sack Emmett. Edward got Emmett at the same time I got Rose. I was too rough and made her break a nail which made Emmett flip out thinking i'd hurt her bad. I told him 'it's just her damn nail Emmett. that's all, chill.' Everyone was laughing including Emmett which made Rose pout and run back to the house. Emmett gave us a look then followed her yelling 'Its okay baby, it was just a nail'". She had me laughing I could actually picture it all happening even though I didn't know any of the others or even know what they looked like. The bell rang then.

Both of us walked over to my locker. " I'll be right back" She said. As I nodded to her she turned and kinda skipped off to her locker just down the hall. There was a guy standing there, big burly, I was instantly afraid for her. Then I noticed the same skin tone. _It has to be her brother_. They both looked my way, I got nervous then and turned back into my locker. A loud squeal made me turn around as I noticed a girl with short dark black hair squeezing the life out of Emma. Standing there also was the boy Emma was kissing on earlier, _crap I can't remember his name _and another boy with blond curly hair. The curly haired boy untangled the short hair girl's arms from Emma as, _ah Tommy I remember now_, wrapped his arms around Emma's shoulders. I turned back to my locker to figure out what I needed for my next class.

"You'll just need a notebook for History" I jumped so high as Emma said this. I turned to noticed Emma and the other girl behind me. The other girl was practically bouncing, _no wait she was bouncing_ and Emma was doing her best to hold her down. "Pixie chill! You bouncing like a Mexican jumping bean isn't helping her." Emma said as the girl named Pixie calmed down a little bit. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen" Pixie said, it sounded like she was also singing. _Just like Emma. Her eyes are the same color as Emma's. She's also extremely pale._"Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry" Alice took my arm and Emma shut my locker for me. She was also cold. _Weird_. We headed down the hall to our 2nd period class.

At the end of 4th period, my one class so far without either Emma or Alice, Eric reappeared. "Hey Bella, if you want you can sit with me at my table for lunch." "Sure" I followed him to the cafeteria. We went through the line, Eric chatting away again. I followed him to a table where there were already three other students. "Bella" Eric started, "This is mike, Jessica, and Angela. Guys, this is Bella Swan." "The chief's daughter?" Mike replied. He had short sandy blond hair, still hadn't fully gone through puberty for he still had a bit of baby fat left. "Yeah" I said as I nodded my head. "Hey it's good to meet you Bella." Angela said sweetly, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Ya we don't have new kids here that often" Jessica said. Her sun streaked hair reminded me of girls back home. The fake blondes who tried everything to fit in. Just then i noticed the door open and a strikingly beautiful blonde walked in.

"Whos that?" I asked. I heard low laughs from the girls as Angela replied "The Cullens". I gave her a strange look but quickly looked back at the blonde as they explained. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years back." "They kinda keep to themselves, well except for Emma. She's the social one." "Yeah cuz they are all together. like together, together" I noticed the big burly guy from early at Emma's locker come up to the blonde and take her hand. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like, a thing. I'm not even sure that legal." "Jess they're not actually related." "Yeah but they live together, It's weird. And okay the little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." "Jess."What? He does! Anyways the redhead girl, that's Emma. She's weird but not as much as Alice." "Shes actually really nice and helpful" "Ya, well she's with Tommy, the shaggy brown haired one who seems like he's always high or hungover." "He's not high or hungover Jess, he just keeps to himself" I smirked hearing that, _wonder if Jessica had tried to make a pass at Tommy one time_. "Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/matchmaker." "Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela sighed. They laughed as i noticed the door opening again. In walked the most beautifully handsome guy i had ever seen. No actor or model had anything on him. "Who's he?" I barely got out. I felt like I couldn't breathe staring at him. He had strange bronze brown hair that was messy all over, like he just woke up. Almost like sex hair. Jessica gave a huge grin, "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?" _She must have been turned down by him or is his ex by that description_. I started wondering about the history there but decided that would be another story another day. My eyes followed him to the table he sat at with his other siblings, they took up the whole table with the exception of one chair. "So yeah," Jessica said making me turn back to our table, "Seriously, don't waste your time." "I wasn't planning on it" I told her, even though I couldn't help but turn around and stair back at him again. He met my eyes then, I couldn't stop staring, his dark eyes drew me in. Until he turned away, the bell rang then.

"What class do you have next?" Angela asked. I fumbled through my bag to find the now crumpled piece of paper, "Uhm, Biology" "I have the same next. I'll walk you to class." Mike offered. "Kay" I nodded as I stood and put my bag over my shoulder. I looked back at the other table again to find the Cullens' all gone. Mike walked with me to Biology being as talkative as Eric. Mike entered the class first. He greeted the teacher. "Hey Mr. Molina" "Hey Mike" He replied half paying attention. He looked up and saw me, "Oh, yes, Ms. Swan" I walked towards Mr. Molina then passing a large fan. I turned my head towards the class as i walked by. I notice a head of strange bronze hair with dark eyes staring at me. He straightened up then and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He gave me a look, like he was repulsed. I stopped and stood there, _I can't believe how he's acting towards me. It was rude and he didn't even know me._ "Can I have your pass?" Mr. Molina asked, I handed it to him as he handed me a textbook. "Welcome to the class. Here's your stuff, okay?" I nodded "I have a seat for you right over here." I scanned the room and saw the one empty seat. _Crap_."The last one. Next to Mr. Cullen." His hand was still over his nose and mouth. His closed eyes open wide when he realized I was sitting next to him. Mr. Molina then started passing out papers and lab samples explaining as he went. Flatworms, _I had already did this lab back home_. I noticed a lab sample being pushed over to me and a pale hand pushing it. Again paler than me, _as pale as Emma and Alice_. _What was with the paleness in their family? I mean they are all adopted. Yet same skin tone and eyes. No wait his eyes are dark, almost black. So far that the only difference_. After the sample was arms length from him, He retreated his arm fast and took his other hand away from his face. I then smelled my hair, _strawberries like always_. I looked back at him as his eyes met mine. It felt like he was trying to stare all the way into me. His eyes just kept boaring into me. He kept staring at me through the whole class. I would glance through my peripheral vision to find him still staring. Finally, I looked over to find him heavily breathing and panting. He was leaning over the table. Holding on to the edge like crazy. _Was he having a panic attack or something? Should I raise my hand for the teacher?_ He then stood up suddenly, as he made his way by me the bell rang.

Mike came over looking back and forth between me and Edward, shaking his head. He raised a hand to the back of his neck as he asked me, "So whats your next class?" I stared digging through my bag again in search of the crumpled piece of paper. As i was digging Mike spoke "You might have dropped it." _Crap, of course I would have_. "Ya I guess I have to go get a new one." Mike waved bye as I went back to the office to get another schedule. On the way to the office i thought about the last hour and how strange Edward was. _Angela and Jessica had said that Alice and Emma were the strange ones, not Edward. I think they have it backwards_. As I opened the office door I heard the most amazing velvet sounding voice. It sounded angry and anxious as it demanded. "There must be another class. Physics, Biochem?" "Sorry every class is full" One of the old ladies behind the counter answered. "Fine i'll just have to endure it." He replied as he slammed through the door. I stood there shocked. _He was trying to get out of Biology? Why? Because of me? What the hell did I do to him?_ I went up and asked for another copy of my schedule when she cleared her throat and asked what I needed help with. As i left the office I glanced at my schedule. Spanish, _fun_, a foreign language. I wasn't good at remembering anything but English. I stopped at my locker. After I pulled out another notebook I closed my locker hoping to find Emma there again. She wasn't there. I walked down the hall to the next building. I walked in the class as the bell rang.

A squeal also happened just as my foot entered the room. I turned to see Alice bobbing like crazy in her seat. Most of the class was already there. The teacher turned to me then, "Hola Isabella, soy Senora Rodgers, su profesor espa ol tres." She said to me. I stood there froze trying to remember Spanish. "She said, 'Hello Isabella, I am Mrs. Rodgers, your Spanish three teacher.' You should say 'Hola Senora Rodgers.'" A singing whisper told me. I said that as Mrs. Rodgers handed me my textbook and papers. "Usted puede tomar el asiento al lado de Alice, Isabella." "It's Bella, please" Mrs. Rodgers smiled and nodded. "Autorizaci n, Bella. Tenga por favor un asiento y una recepci n a la clase." "Okay?" I glanced at Alice who was patting the seat next to her. Alice whispered then, "She's already told you twice to sit down Bella." My eyes went wide as my blush appeared. Alice made a quiet laugh, "Don't worry, I whisper really quietly so I can help you keep up." I nodded as Mrs. Rodgers started her lesson.

Another trip to my locker after class to grab my gym clothes and lock. I liked having gym class last. That was the class that most often did nothing and I was usually sidelined anyways. After I changed and went into the gym I noticed Mike and Jessica talking. Sitting on the bleachers away from everyone else was Emma. She looked over at me and motioned for me to join her. As I was walking over to her, Jessica and Mike stopped me. "Hey Bella" "Hey guys" "Hey you wanna hang out after school, we're all going out you should join us." "I, uhh" I stumbled along trying to find an excuse. "Sorry guys, I offered to help Bella catch up on some of her classes." Emma said as she walked to stand by me. Relief washed over me, even though I did hope she was being serious. "Bella?" Jessica questioned. "Uhm, ya I need to catch up. I'm lost on most of my classes." "Okay well see you later" Mike turned and walked away after Jessica. "Please tell me that offer still stands?" I pleaded with Emma. "Of course. Everything okay with you? Alice said you seemed really out of it during Spanish." "Ya it's just been an overwhelming day." I lied, _my brain is scattered cuz of your god-like brother. Wait, I just called him god-like, please tell me I didn't say that out loud._ "Bella?" I open and closed my eyes to find Emma looking at me like I was crazy._ I don't blame her_. "Sorry, I just can't wait til this class is over." She smiled and put her arm over my shoulders, _cold arm_. "Don't worry, it's almost over, just 30 more minutes." I looked over at the clock, school was over in 45 minutes. As I looked at her she explained. "Gym class always gets out 15 minutes early." I nodded as our gym teacher came in. "Kay, guys time for volleyball!" I groaned. "You okay?" "Yah I just suck at sports. I'm extremely clumsy" Emma smiled again "Don't worry you'll be on my team." I started to protest but the teacher started forming teams, I was on Emma's. I got through one game with the ball never going near me. The second game, not so lucky. The ball came straight at me, I defensively punched it away. It hit hard against someone's head. _Crap_. He groaned loud. I ran over to my victim only to realize it was Mike. _Great_."I'm so sorry mike, I told them not to let me play." "Hey it's cool, Don't worry about it" Jessica came up then, "You okay Mike?" "Ya, she's got a good spike" I half snorted as I turned towards the bleachers. Emma started to walk over, I waved her off. I nodded and she let me be for the rest of the class. The teacher dismissed the class 15 minutes before the end of school.

"I'll come over to your house after school. You'll get lost trying to find your way to my place." Emma said to me as we walked to the parking lot. "Okay. Wait you know where I live?" "Bella, everyone knows where the chief lives." She snorted. She was then grabbed from behind. She let out a squeak as she looked behind her. "Bella, this is Tommy. Tommy this is Bella." "Hello" His voice was thick and smooth. "Hi" I replied. "I'll see you in a few Bella" I nodded as I made my way to my truck. I looked behind me to noticed three very shiny cars that suck out among the others here. There was a red shiny Convertible, a huge Jeep, and a Volvo. The Cullens were all gathered between the Jeep and the Convertible, all except Edward who was at the driver's door of the Volvo. He locked eyes with me for all of two seconds. He got in his car and peeled out of the parking lot. I secretly hoped then dad would pull him over and hand him a speeding ticket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is my first fan fic go easy on me. Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. This chapter is mainly Emma's background. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen, and Frank Koch.**

**Emma's POV  
**

"Come on Alice." She was in the middle of a premonition. "Seriously did you have to get one right now?" "You know she can't just decide when to get one." Edward said in his know it all tone. I stuck my tongue out at him as Alice came back to the real world. "So what did you see.." I was cut off by Alice jumping up and down. I used my power of mimicking to tap into Edward mind reading but found myself hearing the Preamble in Chinese. "Emma, tap into Tommy's power." My husband Tommy has the power to project images into peoples heads. I did as the pixie said, the images were then being sent to my brain through Alice. I watched as the image of dark haired girl walking sandwiched between me and Alice. Something wasn't right about her, i realized she wasn't a vampire. "But Alice.." "Shh, I'm not done." The next image started in my head, I saw my brother Edward lying in the grass kissing the dark haired girl from the first vision. I squealed and started jumping up and down. "Oh my..oh my Alice, please please PLEASE, tell me that one WILL happen." "So far yes." I've felt bad ever since Alice and Jasper joined the family. Edward was still on his own. It wasn't Tommy's fault for bringing me to Carlisle after i had been damaged bad. He took me to the vampire that

created him, who was also the vampire that created me.

************************************************

It was 1916. I was 18. I had been married for 7 months and was 5 months pregnant. I had married Frank Koch, he was 4 years older than me. His younger brother, Timmy, was very good friends with my little brother, Edward. Edward's 16th birthday was coming up and I begged Frank relentlessly to take the trip from St. Louis to Chicago to visit. He finally caved and we planned the trip as a surprise. We made sure to send a telegram very late so it would give very little notice we were on our way. I felt bad going to see my brother for his birthday while pregnant. I would be getting the attention instead of him. Frank assured me that Edward would rather have the attention on his niece/nephew than on himself. The one day of riding the stagecoach was the part I wasn't looking forward to. It was two days before Edward's birthday. I remember the first few hours were extremely bumpy. I was sandwiched between Frank and some strange man. I dosed off after Springfield.

I woke up to gunfire, horses neighing loudly and people screaming. It was dark outside. I couldn't see."Frank! Frank!" I received no answer. "Frank!" I screamed as i felt around the inside of the coach. I found a body lying on the floor. I felt the liquid on his chest. I started to lean forward more to see if it was Frank in what little moonlight was shining into the coach. I was grabbed very hard from behind and felt the jolt of pain in my side. "I thought you said everyone was dead" one male voice questioned. "I thought she was, I guess she was sleeping" a young male voice came from one side of me. " Well since she's the last one.." the voice behind me trailed off as I lost consciousness. I woke very groggy to a pair of cold hands on my face. "Frank?" I asked very weakly. "No, I'm sorry." The voice was heavenly. Daylight was breaking and I could tell we were on the outskirts of Chicago. "I am a doctor Ma'am." I grabbed his cold hands with one of mine as the other touched his face. It was soft, smooth, and cold. I didn't understand how he could be so cold when it was June. With a hand on his face I asked one simple thing, " Please I need to see my brother again. Please do anything you can." I looked into his gold eyes for a few seconds before passing out.

The next thing I felt was a burning pain through my arms, my legs, my body. It was never ending. I tried to move and couldn't. Then I remembered, the baby. I'm on fire and my baby must be too. I tried screaming and nothing came out. Finally I noticed the burning was dulling and I could move my body. When I woke up I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see everything. Every speck of dust. The pattern sewn into my dress. I sat up quickly wrapping my hands around my swollen belly. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I braced myself against the opposite wall as a tall blond haired man stepped in front of me. "Ma'am?" I wanted to attack him but then I recognized the voice. The doctor. "Is my baby going to be okay?" He looked at me strange, looked down at my belly as he started to speak. "I am sorry but the baby didn't survive. Ma'am, can I know your name?" "Emma Masen Koch" "Mrs. Koch, I am sorry but I am going to have to remove the baby's body from yours. I am not sure how painful it will be but I assure you it won't take long." I nodded as I asked, "What is your name?" "My name is Carlisle Cullen." I laid back down getting ready for him to remove my baby's body. "Emma we don't have to do this right now." "No, Carlisle I want it done now." It was painful and loud. He tore into my stomach using his teeth. I noticed his touch wasn't cold anymore, it was warm. It took 20 minutes for him to remove the dead fetus.

Afterward he kept me laying there with the instructions of 'don't move til I come back.' He came back with a sack full of dead squirrels. "It's not much but it will get the venom flowing in you to heal you faster so you can hunt." "I'm suppose to eat these?" "No, no. I guess I should explain this better." He nervously chuckled "I am a vampire. I feed off of animals by choice. Our venom not only kills and turns humans into our kind, it also heals us when we have been injured." Did he just tell me I'm a vampire? "So you turned me into a vampire?" "Yes" It was his only response. He then took a dead squirrel from the bag and showed me how to fed from it. My stomach was healed within two days. I stayed with Carlisle for almost two years after that. I had gotten word that my family had been killed by the influenza. I ran from Carlisle that night. I ran and ran, when I came to water I swam. I fed off of animals as Carlisle had asked of me.

I lost track of where Carlisle was over the years. It was August 1945. I was in New York. It was twilight, I was walking around enjoy the sights of the city. I was in an area known to vampires as a safe haven. A couple street fights were happening. Fight to the deaths, even though your body would heal itself. I got catcalled from some of the men on the sidelines. It wasn't a first, but what did happen was a first. A couple of the guys came over to start flirting when other came up to do the same. The fights started happening so fast around me that I didn't realize right away they were including me in the fights. I heard the rips of my skin before I felt them, a male voice boomed over the others. " You guys are hurting her!" i sensed them moving away from me but everything went dark after that.

I felt the burning throughout my body. i could hear voices, several voices. Some sounded similar, almost like an echo. Then images were being put into my head. Images of me on a table, several others around me. I tried moving my hands to my head to get the voices and images out. This caused a voice to start saying my name."Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" That voice, I know it. I haven't heard it in a long time.

_"Edward said he was starting to hear her mind"_ Wait, Edward? Come on Emma, there are others out there named Edward. I was finally able to move my arms to my head.

_"Oh thank God she's okay, Carlisle and Edward have been so worried about her"_ a very feminine voice said in my head.

_"I knew bringing her to Carlisle was a good idea. I knew he could help her. I can't believe that fight was started over her. Well i can she is beautiful" _A male voice that slightly sounded familiar also said.

_"I always wondered what she did after she ran away. I worried that she wouldn't stick to animals. I am so proud of her for not killing humans" _That voice I knew_, _Carlisle.

_"It can't be Emma. No. She was killed when I was 16. It looks so much like her though. Please wake up, please." _That voice, so much care and confliction.

"Edward?" I said groggily. "Emma?" I gasped and couldn't believe what i saw to my right. My baby brother was also a vampire. NO, no, how?

_"How can I tell her the truth? Carlisle changed me after mother pleaded him to save me during the influenza? She wouldn't believe me." _"Why wouldn't I believe you Edward? You wouldn't lie to me." He looked at me like I had just yelled at him for no reason, a look of shock. It was on everyones' faces. _"Emma, you can hear our thoughts?" _Carlisle asked, i nodded. "I've never been able to before. I don't understand." Just then the image of the fight all over again was in my head. "Stop that please. I don't want to see that fight from a different angle." The images changed back to the room with shocked faces looking at a red haired girl. "Carlisle she can see the images I'm seeing even when I'm not projecting them." "Tommy, I think I know her powers." They looked at me, then at Edward. She can mimic others." Two more vampires entered the room then, a big burly dark haired one and a small petite blonde that I recognized from papers. "Rosalie Hale was turned also?"

_"Holy hell, she knows who I am?"_ Rosalie thought. I looked at Edward then, "Isn't there an off switch to this?" "I only wish" his reply.

_"Damn, Edward's sister is pretty hot"_ A male voice thought. Edward then tackled the vampire. "Emmett McCarty Cullen you WILL pay for that comment." I started panicking, I motioned for Tommy to come near me. "Think about the fight back in New York." "What? No, I'm not putting you through those thoughts again." "I can mimic your power so I can get them to stop if you project to one and I do the same to the other." "Okay" He shrugged his shoulders as I saw the image in my head and projected it to Edward. The two vampires stopped fighting, Edward came running to my side. Hugging me with all his strength, dry sobbing into my shoulder.

Tommy did everything he could to apologize for the fight. I kept telling him not to worry about it. He stayed with Carlisle after that as did I. It took a few years but I realized how much I cared about Tommy. I tried not to fall for him. I guess it was fate. I didn't want Edward to be alone anymore. Later when Alice and Jasper joined us, it was a repeat of those 6 months after the fight. I had to get use to Jasper's ability to control emotions. Alice's visions were the fun one. I could see them at the same time as her and when she showed it to Edward. i learned how to mimic multiple powers at a time. I can watch a vision while projecting it to everyone.

*********************************************

The rest of us 'high schoolers' came down to the living room followed by Esme. Even though i was technically a few years older than her, she was the mother of us. As I projected the images to Esme and Rose, Alice had another vision. I was still projecting the new image when Alice stopped it. We all looked at each other, started screaming and hugging each other. Me and Alice broke off in our own hugging/jumping/screaming state. Today would forever change Edward's life and I couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen, Mr. Williams, Mr. Saignet(who is an awesome teacher that doesn't actually do that in real life), Mrs. Sanders**

**Emma's POV**

Everyone was talking about the new girl. I had to make sure not to focus on Edward or I'd hear everyone's thoughts about her. Edward can't just turn off the voices like I can. I glanced at Edward just as Eric passed by us. _"Isabella Swan is so extremely hot. I have to get to her before Mike does." _

I rolled my eyes after hearing that. High school boys seem to have a one track mind. I looked back towards Eric as he leaned against his locker, lust started hitting me strong. I shook my head trying to figure out why I was sensing lust vibes when I noticed Jasper standing next to me. "Please turn off your teenage emotions when around me. I really don't want to know when my brother is horny." He chuckled at me, "Oh don't worry sis, you'll be sensing the lust vibes later." I fake gagged at that, but realized "Wait you're picking off the vibes that bad from the students?" "Hate to break this to you Copycat but there's a new girl that all the guys are lusting for." I remembered the visions Alice had earlier that my three brothers and father didn't know about. I looked behind Jasper to see Tommy and Alice chatting about something, I looked back to Jasper. "Have you seen the new girl yet?" "Ya I saw her when she pulled in and her truck backfired." "Lemme see what she looks like." He nodded as he remembered her getting out of her truck. Her face was bright red from the backfiring. She stumbled her way up the steps into the building. She had long dark brown hair, _no it can't be her? can it? the girl from Alice's visions? _I looked around to see if she was around any lockers yet. I didn't see her anywhere.

"We better get you to class trouble." I knew that voice and nickname anywhere, Tommy. I wrinkled my nose at him and took his hand. He walked me to the door of my class, as I was going to go in Tommy grabbed my waist. _We're in school, he can't possibly be..oh he is..but we can't now I..I have to get.._my thoughts jumbled as my husband kissed me so passionately. I stood on my tippy toes then so he wouldn't have to lean down so far. I loved that he was so much taller than me. He loved to just pick me up and carry me around, even though I protest that alot. Suddenly he stopped kissing me. "We're being watched" He whispered. "Well then I guess I'll have to tease you more later then when people can only hear." "Well one person will see..actually two will." I wrinkled my nose at him and stuck out my tongue. _Ya Alice and Edward, my poor brother always got stuck having to block us out of his head during those times. _He laughed at me as he kissed my forehead, my nose, then my mouth again. I walked into the class still in a daze from my hallway encounter when I smelled it. It was sweeter than any human could be. _What could smell like that? Strawberries and something else, I can't figure it out. Its a flowery one._

I looked towards the front of the class as I sat down. _OH MY.. "Sis you alright?" What the..? "Edward, out of my head!" "Sorry I thought you were in trouble since you're screaming over there."_ Gotta love my protective brother. _"No I..I just realized something I needed to tell Alice she should pick up from the smut store.." "NOO, I don't want to hear about my sisters' and porn shops." _I love knowing how to get my brother out of my head. Mr. Williams started calling role then as the dark haired girl just stood up there. The poor thing was turning redder by the second. _What was that smell, it's a flower I know that much_. I kept sniffing the air trying to figure it out when Mr. Williams cleared his throat. "Class, we have a new student. This is Isabella Swan." The dark haired girl gave a look of frustration. "Just Bella" she interrupted him. "Uhm, Bella then. She just moved to Forks." He stammered, probably because no student ever interrupted him like that before. "Actually I just moved back." He gave her a shocked look, I couldn't help but start laughing. I didn't know Bella yet but I knew she would fit in great with us. "Uhm, why don't you have a seat next to Emma Masen, She can catch you up on everything we've been studying." _What!? Seriously?!_ He started moving papers around on his desk while she just stood there, looking around. I raised my hand so she could figure out which girl to go to. "I'm Emma Masen" She gave a look that was mixed with intrigue and scarred shitless. I didn't blame her. Most humans don't like to be near us, but we were different. Carlisle had the best aversion to humans. I was next with Edward close on my heels. Tommy and Jasper had the hardest time. Me and Edward had both gone to Medical school a few times now. But I knew that Edward couldn't handle his control well around gushing human blood. She took the seat to my right next to the window. _Now I have the rest of the semester to figure out that damn smell._ "Hi Bella, I'm Emma. I thought I'd introduce myself better than Mr. Zoned Out up there." I held out my hand to her without thinking. She took it and jumped slightly. _Duh Emma, you're freezing compared to her. _"Sorry, I have really bad circulation that causes my hands to be cold" "Ah" It was all she could say as she sunk back into her seat. _Crap, now how to fix this? I should probably search her brain to hear her thoughts. Why is it blank?_ _Am I not tapping into Edward's power right? I've only had 60 some odd years of practice tapping into it. Guess I'll just ask Edward to do it later. _"Hey" She looked over at me with just her eyes. _Ah, good plan!"_Look I know what it's like to be the new kid, me and my siblings were all new when we started school here four years ago. If you need someone to talk to I'm here. Also I'm an awesome tutor so if you need one just come find me." She nodded as she looked over her schedule "Thanks". _Hmm, I wonder.._ "Mind if I look?" She shook her head and handed me the piece of paper. _English with me, History with me and Alice, Algebra III with me and Alice, Psychology with no one, Biology with Edward, Spanish with Alice, Gym with me..Did someone make sure she had a Cullen in just about every class? _"You have three more classes with me, three with my sister Alice, and one with my brother Edward." "Dang how many siblings do you have that are juniors?" I couldn't help but laugh as to how fast she asked me that. "Two but there's a total of seven of us here." She was still shocked faced "Wow, your parents must have alot of time on their hands" I thought about the double meaning of that. As Vampires we did have lots of time on our hands but I knew she meant the human reasoning. "Ya they do but all of us are adopted.""Oh" She was embarrassed, _fixing time again_."It's nothing bad. Rose and Jasper are twins, Alice and Edward are twins, Tommy is Alice and Edward's older brother and Emmett is my older brother." Shock came back "Wow" She blurted "Your house must be crazy" "No it's actually okay." _We're a family of vampires that pose as humans and feed off of animals with two of you constantly struggling to keep your composure so you don't kill any humans. You call that okay? _"Well okay it is crazy at times." Mr. Williams gave the assignment then. We're suppose to read the first 5 chapters of our current reading book and write an outline. Everyone started reading then as images popped into my head.

I started laughing as I was being replayed the scene from yesterday thanks to Tommy. Jasper probably told him my emotions were going haywire and gave me a way to relax, gotta love those two. Bella looked over giving me looks like I was crazy, _again don't blame her_, I decided to let her into my head, well kinda. "My brother Emmett, we nicknamed him brother bear cuz he's so huge and kind like a big bear." She smiled at that one "Well we were all playing around in the yard. Rose being the glamour model queen she is." She quietly snorted there, I figured I didn't want to know. "She decided to tease my brother who is also her boyfriend.""Wait, what?" _Could she have said that any louder?!_ Thankfully only students around us turned around. Then I realized she didn't know exactly how crazy my family is. "Oh ya I forgot about that. Rose and Emmett are dating, Alice and Jasper are dating, me and Tommy are dating.""Oh, wow" she was speechless for a little bit. I wondered how well she would fit in with me and Alice again. Would she think we were crazy enough to send her packing back home? She interrupted my thoughts "Okay I'm kinda caught up now, so what was happening with them?" I looked at her funny cuz I didn't get what she was talking about "You said your brother and your sister/his girlfriend were playing in the yard." Oh yeah, football last night. Hey she doesn't seem to think we are too crazy, yet. "Oh yeah, sorry I have brain farts sometimes. Anyways she came outside wearing this skimpy red and black bikini and clear stripper shoes. All of us moan and pleaded for her to go back inside and put more clothes on. Emmett of course was a drooling puppy dog. She simply said 'we are playing flag football and I'll be spiking the ball.' Emmett wouldn't let anyone else play qb. Anyways me and Edward came up at the same time to sack Emmett." I remembered how last minute Edward told me to get Rose "Edward got Emmett at the same time I got Rose. I was too rough and made her break a nail which made Emmett flip out thinking I'd hurt her bad. I told him 'It's just her damn nail Emmett. that's all, chill.' Everyone was laughing including Emmett which made Rose pout and run back to the house. Emmett gave us a look then followed her yelling 'Its okay baby, it was just a nail'". I laughed remembering how Rose was yelling that she had to go get another fake nail put on again. The bell rang then as I finished the story.

I had noticed on her schedule that her locker was across the hall and down from mine. We walked towards her locker when I noticed Emmett by my locker. "I'll be right back" I told her as I looked back to see her nod. Emmett started drilling me when I got to my locker. "That is so unfair you have a human pet. I bet tommy doesn't even know. How come you can have one? I want one." "Emmett! she's not my pet." "Sure" He looked towards her, she turned around into her locker fast. "I'll tell you more but you have to swear not to tell Edward." His eyes lit up brighter than a kid in a candy store. _I'm going to regret this, I already know_. I put my hand on his wrist as I let the images from earlier flow into his brain. I heard a questioning voice then "Is it really her?" I turned towards Alice who had Jasper and Tommy trailing her. "Yes and she has three classes with you." She squealed so loud everyone in the hallway looked. She was holding on to me so tight, I looked to Jasper for help. He peeled her off of me while Tommy came behind me to let me know he was still not calmed down from earlier. I kissed him as I said, "Alice we better take her to class before our boys get too filled with lust." Emmett rolled his eyes. Jasper and Tommy started moaned as we walked away. Alice started bouncing as we got closer to Bella. I was holding her down the best I could. _When did the pixie get stronger?_ "You'll just need a notebook for History" Bella jumped so high I thought she might hit the ceiling. She turned and noticed Alice was with me. Her scared look came back. _Damn Alice_. "Pixie chill! You bouncing like a Mexican jumping bean isn't helping her." Alice calmed a little then. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen" Bella smiled then. "Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry" Alice took her arm and started leading her down the hallway. I closed Bella's locker and followed them.

4th period with Alice, normally I have no problem with it. Today, I want to rip Alice's head off. "Jasper wouldn't like it much if you did that." My eyes roll as I look over at her. She has been non-stop talking about Bella for the last 30 minutes. _What can I do go get her to shut up? Threaten her credit card? Her closet? _"Depends on the closet." _That's right, damn pixie has two of them. Freak of nature that she is, I love her but does she seriously need a closet that resembles a porn shop? That leaves me a few choices in her normal closet; burn the Gucci, burn the Versace, the De La Renta, the Armani, the Dolce & Gabbana. _"Emma" The half sob of my name brought me out of the thoughts to a pouty faced Alice. If she could cry she would be a wreck on the floor. "You wouldn't do all that would you?" "Alice, I won't if you could be quiet for just a few. The poor girl is already having a rough as it's her first day here. She is kinda weirded out by us at the moment. You talking non-stop the last two classes about taking her shopping and playing life size Barbie with her wasn't exactly helping her. She's observant, she notices alot. I tried to read her thoughts in English class and I got nothing." "She was blank?" "Ya, I'm guessing Edward wasn't close enough to me for.." "Emma, since you two are related your powers are stronger between the two of you. Remember when the guys were hunting in Deerlodge? That's almost 700 miles away and he could still read your mind that day." "Ya and since Tommy stayed here with me I could use his power. It wasn't his fault he heard me having a panic attack when Jessica decided to try to break into the house to steal one of Edward's t-shirts." _That was a weird day, Carlisle still can't figure that one out. _"Well how many vampire siblings are out there?" "True, but Alice how are we gonna make those visions of yours happen?" I shouldn't have asked cause now she was squealing and bouncing. Thankfully we whisper extremely quietly so students around us thought she was very quietly laughing. _Lucky humans, you don't have sensitive hearing._ "Oh, i've already seen that but I'm not telling." "Alice" Pleading with her works sometimes. " Nope, can't you trust me that it will work and in less than 6 months one or two of those visions will be true?" "One or two?" "Can't get you hopes up yet." My smirk and eye roll seemed to signal the end of class as the bell rang. Time to endure the one part of the school day I hate.

Lunch time. The one part of the day none of us look forward to, well except Emmett. Emmett is the only one that 'eats'. The rest of us can't stand to heave it back up later. Emmett is the lucky one with gym right after lunch so he has a chance to get rid of it fast. We always meet up before heading to the cafeteria. Today seemed to be normal so far. Well except for the fact all of us knew about the visions except for Edward. I worried Emmett wouldn't be able to keep the secret. "Rose" "Ya?" She looked behind her as she walked with Emmett towards the cafeteria. Unlocking my arm from Tommy's I cut in front of Alice and Jasper. As softly as I could whisper without anyone else hearing "Distract Emmett from thinking about the visions in front of Edward. Out of all of us you know he will blow it." "Well you shouldn't have showed him it then." _Damn her and her smartassness. _"Fine, I'll just show him your surprise for your anniversary then." As I reached for Emmett's shoulder her hand stopped me. "Emma Masen Hutchens don't you dare or I swear I will break your arm off and throw it in the ocean." She did not just use my married name at school. "Girls" Alice of course would break us up, she always did. None of the guys had the balls. "As much as the boys would love a good vampire catfight, we are not in the right place for it." I hate it when she's right. "Rose, she won't tell don't worry." _Ha, I still can't believe she stole my idea for the anniversary gift. Bitch._ "And Emma, she didn't steal it. I told her it." "Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock!" _Damn the pixie has too many names. _"If you guys don't stop Mr. Saignet is thinking about having you three continue this in his office." Good way to ruin the fun Edward, bring up the teacher that fantasies about us. Alice just stuck her tongue out as Rose and Emmett walk towards the door. "So are you two going to make up now?" Jasper knows we can't stay mad at each other for long. "Of course." We both reply at the same time. We giggle at each other causing the guys to roll their eyes. Gotta love it when they do that. Alice dragged Jasper away towards the door as Edward stops me. "You've been acting weird all day and blocking me from your head. Everything okay?" _Crap. Crap, crap, crap. He knows I can't hide things from him well. Okay time to do your best at faking even though you are going over the cities in Europe you want to visit over the summer in your head. So not obvious i'm hiding something. _"Ya it's okay, we'll talk about it later. I promise." "Okay" He replies as he hold the bridge of his nose. Ah, the frustrated pose. "Edward?" "I'm okay, you guys go inside. Give me a minute to shut everyone in there out of my head. They are all more talkative today." "Kay, see you in there." I didn't like leaving him alone like that, but it hit me as I entered the cafeteria. They are all thinking and talking about Bella.

I heard two voices over everyone and their echos, Jessica and Angela. They were telling Bella about us. Hopefully this doesn't scare her from us more than what Alice already did. "That's Emma. She's weird but not as much as Alice." I wanted to smack Jessica so bad, crazy stalker girl that she is. "She's actually really nice and helpful" _Thank you Angela_, I'm not sure how she can stand being friends with Jessica "Ya, well she's with Tommy, the shaggy brown haired one who seems like he's always high or hungover." _She did not just talk about him that way_."He's not high or hungover Jess, he just keeps to himself" _I swear if I ever get a chance to_..Calmness started washing over me, _damn you Jasper_. He had that guilty smirk on his face. I punched his shoulder as I walked behind him to sit next to Alice. "Ow" "You deserve it for not letting me fight her in my head." "Fight who?" I gave Alice a duh look. "I know you saw me doing it, how else would Jasper have known to calm me?" "I still wanna know who you were wanting to fight cuz I bet it would have been awesome." Thankfully Rose slapped Emmett for me. "Ow. What was that for babe?" "I know you were thinking about me and Emma in red bikinis fighting covered in mud. I might not be a mind reader but I know you well enough." Emmett being quiet is never a good thing, but of course he just did get his ass handed to him by his wife. "Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?" _Who the hell just talked about my brother like that?_ _I swear I'm going to throw Jessica over the damn cliffs into the damn ocean. _Alice loud laughing brought me out of pushing Jessica off the cliffs in my head. Edward sat down next to Rose with a confused look on his face. "Emma, I think Edward can handle Jessica himself." "What?" Edward looked between us confused until Alice showed him my plan for Jessica. "I'll help you get her to the cliffs" I couldn't but start laughing hard at that. I could imagine Edward coaxing her to jump off the cliffs for him. I heard Jessica's voice again then. "So yeah, seriously, don't waste your time." "I wasn't planning on it" Her response killed me. I looked to her to see she was staring at Edward._ Maybe he's reading her mind?_ "Hey Edward?" I was met with a raised eyebrow. "I was trying to read the new girl's mind earlier and I got nothing from her. It was blank, like dead air." His confused look is so adorable. "Really, I guess I could try. Where is she?" "The table with Jessica at it." His eye roll was almost predicted. He always did it at the mention of Jessica._ Confused look? That's not good._ _"Anything Edward?" _He shook his head_. "I can't read hers. I can read everyone's but hers." "Weird" Crap, I thought that out loud. _"What's she thinking bro?" Leave it to Emmett to break the silence. "I can't get anything from her." As he turned back to us I remembered. "Well you can figure her out more later." "Ya, I guess I'll talk to Carlisle about it." The bell rang then. He'll be figuring it out soon enough. He has Biology next, with her.

A vision being passed to me stopped me from writing my paper in French class. Edward debating on killing a dark brown haired girl sitting next to him. Bella. _Oh crap.."Edward Anthony Masen don't you dare touch her!"_ The vision switched then, Edward taking Bella's schedule from her bag. _Why did he want her schedule? Crap, now he knows her classes and knows me and Alice have several classes with her. "Emma?" "Yes Edward?" Crap, that's his frustrated tone. "I need..her..her blood." "What?" What the hell kinda phrase was that? I need her blood? Whats with him stuttering? "Edward, is she bleeding or something?" "No it's like..like she's a fucking drug. I can't..stop staring..at her." Crap, crap, crap. Come on Alice let me know what he's going to do next._ Edward in the office trying to change classes. _Ah thank you Alice. That's why he took her schedule. "Edward you got 2 minutes before you are away from her for the next 23 hours." Silence. Not good."It'll hopefully be longer than that." "What the..?" _He was saved by the bell then.

I was interrupted again but this time in Biochem by Jasper. We of course already had the 2 day lab done in the first day."What's with Edward?" Confusion. It was all I could give him."He's giving off the craziest emotions." Tapping into Jasper's power I felt it then too. Edward was giving off confusion, hate, bloodlust, determination, protectiveness, fear, sadness, and something else. _Why can't I figure everything out today?_ "Edward seems like he wants to kill someone." "Ya I had to talk him out of killing Bella in Biology." Apparently I said that too casually. "Emma he has never had to be talked out of that before." Concern was the strongest emotion Jasper was giving right now. "I'm not worried about it. He has amazing control, you know this." "Emma have you ever had to talk him out of killing someone before." "No but Jasper he.." "This is serious, we need to talk to Carlisle about this." He was right, for someone as laid back and reserve as Edward for him to need talking out of killing someone was extremely serious. "I know you have Alice's visions in your head but they might have changed after what happened in Biology." He was right, but Alice would have showed me that.

I sat on the bleacher just thinking. _Why would Edward act like that? He's always so reserved and relaxed. He spent all of the last hour in his car with the music blasting. I could hear it all the way in Biochem. Was it a good idea to send Carlisle that text before Gym? It was my way of letting him know something weird had happened today. He must be making his rounds otherwise i'd have a response by now. I swear if I could have grey hairs they'd be dyed over by Alice._ I saw Bella walk into the gym, I motioned for her to come sit by me. I needed to hear her side of what happened in Biology and why Alice was extremely worried about her before class. Apparently Bella seemed a little out of it in Spanish class. Jessica and Mike stopped her on her way over to me. "Hey Bella" Jessica was all bubbly, _what the..? Did Mike finally ask her out?_ "Hey guys" She seemed not to care to talk to them. "Hey you wanna hang out after school, we're all going out you should join us." "I, uhh" She didn't want to hang out with them, I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to either. _Poor thing probably has tons of homework. Hey, good tutor right? _"Sorry guys, I offered to help Bella catch up on some of her classes." I replied for her as I came up beside her. She let out a breath. "Bella?" Jessica questioned, not believing someone would rather hang out with a Cullen over her. "Uhm, ya I need to catch up. I'm lost on most of my classes." _Is that true or is she making it up? If it is i'm so blaming the pixie_."Okay well see you later" Mike replied as Jessica stormed off. "Please tell me that offer still stands?" She was begging me, _I'm such a sucker_. "Of course. Everything okay with you? Alice said you seemed really out of it during Spanish." "Ya it's just been an overwhelming day." I heard her mumble your god-liked brother before she turned a little red. _Oh my..is she talking about Edward? _"Bella?" I got her attention as she open and closed her eyes fast. "Sorry, I just can't wait til this class is over." "Don't worry, it's almost over, just 30 more minutes." I tried to mini hug her as I said this remembering my coldness too late again. She looked at the clock, her brows coming together figuring out the time. "Gym class always gets out 15 minutes early." Mrs. Sanders came in then just as Alice let me know that Bella would be on my team since Mrs. Sanders saw us talking. "Kay, guys time for volleyball!" She groaned loud. "You okay?" "Yah I just suck at sports. I'm extremely clumsy" "Don't worry you'll be on my team." I smiled crookedly at her as she started to protest. Mrs. Sanders gave out the teams then. Bella was on my team. After the first game I was beginning to think Bella was wrong about her clumsiness, course the ball never got near her either. Alice's vision came literally 2 seconds before it happened. The ball came straight for Bella. She punched it away. _Damn she has a good right hook. _It smacked into the back of Mike's head. Hard. His loud groan confirmed how hard she did hit that ball. Her face was priceless when she realized it was Mike she hit. _Guess she's not his biggest fan_. Her face was red again."I'm so sorry mike, I told them not to let me play." She was apologizing for something 95% of the girls in the school wanted to do to him. "Hey it's cool, don't worry about it" Jessica came up then, "You okay Mike?" "Ya, she's got a good spike" Bella snorted as turned towards the bleachers. I started walking towards her when she waved me off. Nodding to me that she was okay I let her sit on the bleachers by herself for the rest of class.

"I'll come over to your house after school. You'll get lost trying to find your way to my place." We were walking to the parking lot after I had let her be by herself for the last 20 minutes. Plus I knew having her and Edward in the same house together would not be a good thing at the moment. "Okay. Wait you know where I live?" She seemed shocked."Bella, everyone knows where the chief lives." I laughed at her as her face blushed slightly. A pair of arms around my waist made me squeal. I looked behind me to meet Tommy's gaze of confusion towards Bella being so close to me. "Bella, this is Tommy. Tommy this is Bella." "Hello" He said to her in his voice that made my knees tremble, _damn he's so hot_. "Hi" She replied quickly. "I'll see you in a few Bella" She nodded to me as we walked over to Rose and Emmett's cars. Edward was standing by his Volvo while the rest of us gathered between the Convertible and the Jeep. I felt the emotions from earlier again as Jasper nudge me with his hand. My eyes shot to Edward as I recognized all of emotions again. Edward was watching her walk to her truck. Almost like she was his prey. She looked back at him then. It was like a switch went off. He got in his car fast and peeled out of the parking lot leaving us in a dust of raindrops from the wet parking lot. Bella had a gleam of evil in her eyes as she watched his drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen, Mrs. McMaken **

**It's kinda short, I'm trying to get both POV's in each chapter. It's hard cuz Vampires think more than humans do.**

**Bella's POV**

Emma got to my house about 30 minutes after school let out. "Sorry" She said while looking gloomy. "Drama stuff at home, but anyways let's get started on your homework." _Drama stuff? She does look a little shaken up like something is going on. _"Are you sure? I mean I don't.." "Bella It's okay, I'm okay." _Normally people would answer with an 'I'm fine' but I'm starting to learn the Cullens aren't normal. _"Okay um can we start with math cuz I'm lost there. We weren't to that lesson yet at my old school." She smiled wide as she looked at the math book. "Where were you at in the book at your old school?" Thankfully it was the same book, but then I realized how far ahead they already were here. "4 lessons back." I groaned knowing that I had alot to catch up on. "Hey don't worry I'm sure if you ask you can take the test later after you've learned more material." "Test? What test?" "Mrs. McMaken announced it yesterday. I'm sure she won't make you take it." _I really hope not._ "Tell you what, how about I give you my notes for the last 4 lessons and you can study them." "Okay." _But both her and Alice didn't take any notes in any classes today. _"I'll give them to you tomorrow, I left them at home. You okay on English?" "Yup, that one I'm safe on. Biology was thankfully easy cuz I already did that lab before." A look of relief washed over both of us then. I realized then I didn't know what science class she had. "What about you? Did you find the lab easy?" She giggled then "I have Biochem with Jasper. He's thankfully a science whiz, we got our 2 day lab done in 35 minutes." _She's in Biochem? wow. "_What about Spanish class?"_ What did we learn about today? All I can remember is Alice talking to me about designer clothes. _"I'm lost in that one." "Damn pixie" She muttered. "Don't worry I can help you with that. Me and Alice teach each other the foreign language we are in. We decided this right before Freshman year. This way we can know multiple languages faster." "So what do you teach her?" "French. She loves it cuz it means when she does get to Paris she will know what to buy better." We both rolled our eyes at the thought of Alice in Paris shopping til she dropped. Noticing each others reaction, we laughed. A phone vibrating stopped our laughs. "Speak of the devil and she will call." She flipped open her phone answering with a 'hey' as she walked out the front door. "WHAT? HE WHAT? ALICE HE PRACTICALLY KILLED HER EARLIER! I HAD TO TALK HIM OUT OF IT FOR 40 MINUTES! WHERE DID HE GO?" I looked out the window to notice she was standing next to a shiny dark green sports car out on the street. _Had she been screaming that loud? _"NO ALICE, ALICE HE'S MY BROTHER LET ME." She calmed her voice a little then but I could tell she was gritting her teeth. "ALICE HE IS MY BLOOD BROTHER. EDWARD IS THE ONE FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOMETHING HE HAS SO MUCH CONTROL OVER CONSUME HIM. THE DENALI'S CAN'T HELP HIM WITH THIS. I KNOW WHAT CAN." She turned back to the house then, shock now looked over her face. She was through the door faster than I could believe. "Bella I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow at school." As fast as she came through the door she was out of it and driving away in her car. _How did she just do that? What is going on? Edward is the one family she has left? Her blood brother? __I thought Emmett was her brother. Who almost killed someone? She wasn't kidding about the drama, I'm so confused. _

**Emma's POV**

Carlisle was talking to Edward when we all got home. I was ready to give my brother a good Emmett-style beating for what he just pulled in the parking lot. Carlisle stopped me from pursuing it any farther. "Emma, can you come up here please?". I made my way up to the second story where his study was. Edward was sitting in a chair hunched over with his hands in his hair. "Emma, why was it you had me come home early from the hospital?" "Alice had a vision of Edward killing Bella Swan." Edward half-groaned and half-sobbed. I sat on the arm rest of his chair with one arm over him and the other on his shoulder. "I was afraid that he would do it Carlisle. I've never seen him so worked up about something before. Plus it was bloodlust that was pouring through him. He could have exposed us." "Will you stop talking about this already? I feel like a fucking monster right now." Edward growled, clenching is hands in his hair. "Edward" I placed my hands over his as I crouched in front of him."You are not a monster. You did stop yourself." "Only after you yelled at me to." He mumbled. "But you did stop, a monster wouldn't have." I tried to convince him of how good he was when Alice walked through the door. "Emma you were suppose to be at Bella's 20 minutes ago." _Crap. "Edward it will be okay I promise."_ He looked at me as I said this. His only reply was nodding his head. I hugged him tight before I stood up and left. I knew this would be talked about more with Alice in there now. 10 minutes later I got to Bella's, she had the door open before I could knock. _And I thought I had the sensitive hearing. _"Sorry" _What's a good reason for being 30 minutes late? I guess I could tell her the truth? Ya I'm sure she wants to hear about the fact she was inches from death in Biology class today._ "Drama stuff at home, but anyways let's get started on your homework." "Are you sure? I mean I don't.." _She's too understanding for her own good. _"Bella It's okay, I'm okay." _Damn her perceptiveness. I'm not okay, I'm a wreck cuz my brother is beating himself up for almost killing you._ "Okay um can we start with math cuz I'm lost there. We weren't to that lesson yet at my old school." I smiled as I opened the book realizing that I didn't know what the lesson was. _Crap, how to figure this out? _"Where were you at in the book at your old school?" She flipped open to a lesson. Then started flipping backwards in the book. She groaned, "4 lessons back." "Hey don't worry I'm sure if you ask you can take the test later after you've learned more material." Her eyes went into shock. "Test? What test?" _Oops._ "Mrs. McMaken announced it yesterday. I'm sure she won't make you take it." Her face was full of worry and fear. "Tell you what, how about I give you my notes for the last 4 lessons and you can study them." "Okay." She replied with a questioning look. It would be nothing for me to do. I could easily outline every lesson in the book for her tonight. "I'll give them to you tomorrow, I left them at home. You okay on English?" She smiled and nodded. "Yup, that one I'm safe on. Biology was thankfully easy cuz we already did that lab." I let out a breath glad that she wasn't too shaken up by Edward in class. "What about you? Did you find the lab easy?" I realized that she thought I also had Biology. "I have Biochem with Jasper. He's thankfully a science whiz, we got our 2 day lab done in 35 minutes." Her eyes widened again. _"_What about Spanish class?"She was silent_, Alice better not have distracted her that much that she couldn't remembered the lesson. _"I'm lost in that one." "Damn pixie" I said out loud. "Don't worry I can help you with that. Me and Alice teach each other the foreign language we are in. We decided this right before Freshman year. This way we can know multiple languages faster." "So what do you teach her?" "French. She loves it cuz it means when she does get to Paris she will know what to buy better." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Alice nonstop shopping in Paris. Bella must have thought the same as we noticed each others expressions. A laughing fit erupted. My phone started vibrating then. I reached for it and looked at the caller ID, 'Alice' it said. "Speak of the devil and she will call." I walked out the front door as I answered. "Hey" "Emma, we tried to stop Edward, he started going nuts" "What?" "Emma calm down, he only tore up half the forest before the guys stopped him." "He what?" "He said that he didn't deserved to be here, he's turning into a monster." "Alice.." "He thinks the monster is coming out of him now. He can't control his bloodlust. "He practically killed her earlier! I had to talk him out of it for 40 minutes!" " I know but he still went crazy after you left. Then he drove off after the guys dragged him home." "Where did he go?" "To the Denali's, we're going to go after him.." "No Alice" "But you're with Bella.." "Alice he's my brother, let me." "But.." I gritted my teeth. "Alice he is my blood brother. Edward is the one family I have left and I'm not going to let something he has so much control over consume him. The Denali's can't help him with this. I know what can." The line was dead, this only happens when she has her visions "Emma, Bella just heard everything. She's been watching you through the window." "Shit" I breathed as I turned around. There she was watching me through the kitchen window. _Crap. _I bolted for the door not caring if she or anyone saw. I just screwed things up worse than Edward did. "Bella I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I barely registered her nod as I left. I didn't know if I would be back by then or not. I silently thanked Rose for her upgrades on my Mustang Saleen as I sped my way towards Alaska.

When I reached Yukon Territory I started hearing Edward's thoughts. He was talking with Carmen and her husband. I couldn't let him know I was coming so I pushed play on the radio. "I made this for you" _When did the pixie have time to put a CD in my car? _Old school pop Britney Spears style started blasting in my car. _Oh I'm so going to kill her, she is making me and my car listen to this! Wait he can't hear me over the music and he would tune out the music once he heard it. Oh I love that pixie! _My phone started vibrating. _I'm close if I have signal. _I flipped it open. _20 text messages and 25 voicemails!?! Who the heck? _I started scrolling throught the texts. Alice. Alice. Alice. This continued until the second to last text. It was from Bella. Looking the clock I realized it had been 10 hours since I left Bella's. I opened her text and started reading. _Oh my..I'm in deep crap now. _"Emma r u & Edward siblings? It's fine if u r I'm just wondering about what I heard u talking 2 Alice about. How was he going 2 kill me? How did u no?" _Deep shit, treading badly, I can't believe she heard me. __Crap. __Damn her and her ablity to figure things out. _I saw the Denali house then with a silver Volvo out front. Time to help my brother out with the rest of his existance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen, Mrs. McMaken**

**I'm trying to get both POV's in each chapter. It's hard cuz Vampires think more than humans do. Bella's thinking is not within 5 seconds like a vampire, its more drawn out. Just a lil fyi there. **

**This one is a lil short, i admit but mad writers block plus uber hot pics of rob on amber's blog (robmyworld dot com). I had no brain function after her US weekly pics.  
**

**Bella's POV**

_How did she just do that? What is going on? Edward is the one family she has left? Her blood brother? I thought Emmett was her brother. Who almost killed someone? She wasn't kidding about the drama, I'm so confused. _

_Who was she talking about to Alice? Was it Edward? Emma and Edward do look more alike than her and Emmett do. Emmett has dark brown almost black hair while Edward has red tones in his. But why would they lie and say Emmett is Emma's brother if he isn't? Is Alice and Edward actually twins or are Emma and Edward twins? She had to be talking about Edward, but who was he trying to kill? Was he trying to kill me? He was acting really strange in Biology. She said she had to talk him out of it for 40 minutes. They weren't having that serious of a conversation at lunch. Emma was acting really weird in Gym. Was she talking to him in class? Does she have any classes with him? I guess I can find that out tomorrow. But how did she move that fast? She got from the street to the table and back in less than 10 seconds. There's something weird about the Cullens. _I decided it was time to start dinner then. Dad likes home cooked food. _I'm gonna text her cuz this is bugging me. _It was the only thing I could think to say. 'Emma r u & Edward siblings? It's fine if u r I'm just wondering about what I heard u talking 2 Alice about. How was he going 2 kill me? How did u no?' It barely fit in the text box. Dad pulled up then.

It's been 5 hours since I text her. No response. Nothing. I turned out the lights and went to bed. Not even 2 minutes later my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it to see I had a text message. _Finally_. It was from Alice, not Emma. _Was Emma pissed at me? _'Bella, have you heard from Emma?' _Sisters can't even keep in touch with each other?_ 'I haven't talked to her in about 5 hours when she flew out of the house.' It was the truth, _it was like she was flying_.

**Emma's POV**

I knew the whole house heard me pull up. I kept my mind as blank as possible, apparently that wasn't a good idea. As I knocked on the door it was flown open with Garrett standing there. "Emma!" He yells happily while picking me up like Emmett does. "Hey Garrett." I looked at him then "Look at that, no more red eyes. Guess Emmett has to find you a new nickname." He laughs as he opens the door more to reveal Eleazar and Edward talking on the couch. "Looking for someone?" He barely whispers. I simply nod as I step past him. Edward is so distraught he never notices me or Eleazar when he gets up and greets me. "I don't understand exactly was going on Ems, he's just so.." "He doesn't like when people talk about him like that when he's in the same room" I interrupt him as gently as possible. Out of habit I took a deep breath as I walked over to the couch. He's crying. "Edward?" I place my hand on his head and run it down the back of his head to his neck. My fingers graze his shoulder as I sit in front of him trying to move his arms away. Using both my hands on his forearms it takes little effort for me to move his arms and hold him. He starts crying even more. I remembered Alice's vision of Edward and Bella in the meadow looking at each other then. Edward stopped crying then and looked up at me. "She doesn't hate me?" His voice extremely shaky and eyes almost black, he hasn't fed in over a week._ Crap, damn myself for remembering it. _"No, we think she's curious but no she doesn't hate you." "When did Alice have that vision?" "Right before we left for school on Bella's first day." His head stayed on my shoulder as twisted over to the two men standing by the door. "When was the last time you guys hunted?" "Hungry for some Alaskan wilderness Ems?"Garrett smiles at me. "Well ya but the last time I fed was not the last time he fed. He really needs to hunt." Edward hugged me tighter then. I turned to kiss his head as I very quietly whispered "Don't worry baby brother, I'm not going anywhere without you."

**Bella's POV**

I got to school seeing the red Convertible and huge Jeep parked in the same spots as yesterday but no silver Volvo. None of the Cullens were by their cars. At my locker I looked around to see if any of them were around. I saw Emmett and Jasper walk over to Tommy who was standing at Emma's locker. I started walking over to English class."..went up to Denali to help Edward. You know her, that's her baby brother, she will put him before any of us." Emmett said, Tommy responded "I know but she hasn't called.." "Tommy she will when Edward has calmed down. Alice said all she can see right now is Emma consoling.." Jasper is reassuring Tommy everything is okay. _Wait, Alice can see? What is she a Psychic?_ I walked into English and sat down in my seat. I felt alone then. We were assigned a longer reading assignment that night._ Joy_. I decided then to keep track of the homework so Emma wouldn't get behind. It sounded like she might not be back for a few days. _Where is Denali at? _

After class I made my way quickly to my locker then walk as fast as safely possible to History. I was one of the first students in class. I sat in the seat Alice had plopped me in yesterday between her and Emma. I still had a few minutes before the teacher got back so I went to the computers in the back of the class. I typed 'Denali' into Google search. 'Denali National Park and Preserve' was the first one on the list. I clicked on it. My mouth dropped. "Alaska? They are in Alaska?" "Yes, that's where they are at." I jumped at hearing Alice. "I'm sorry I should have just asked instead of listening to the guys outside. I.." "Bella, it's okay." Her voice was sad. I wondered if Edward really was her brother or not. "I know you have alot of questions Bella but if I could get you to wait until after school to launch your 100 questions on me I'd be really grateful." My mouth was still open, in shock at her. She pulled my arm up as she log out of the web browser and guided me towards my seat. She was quiet the rest of the next two classes.

At lunch I was starting to forget my 100 questions and just focus on one, What is the truth about the Cullens? I looked over from Jessica and Angela's table to the Cullens. Alice and Rose were on one side, Jasper and Emmett on the other with Tommy in the middle. He wasn't holding it together well, he missed Emma. _Does Edward have someone who misses him? What about their parents? They just let both of them miss class because Edward isn't feeling well? Well his dad is a Doctor and I don't know what his mom does but maybe Emma is the only one who can take care of him while they are at work. _I see Emmett slide his keys to Alice as her and Tommy get up and leave the cafeteria. I turn back to the table just in time to hear "So are you thinking about going to the Turnabout dance next month Bella?" _Ugh, a dance already? Its January? The second half of the school year just started and all they can think about is a dance? _"Uhm, I'm not going. I don't know anyone to even think about asking." "Oh come on Bella, there has to be as least one guy in this school that caught your eye yesterday." _Yes there is but he's not here right now, oh my..I did not just think that! _I shook my head "I was too focused on getting used to everything yesterday to notice anyone." "Don't worry Bella, you can always wait for Prom. Turnabout is the smaller dance of the year." Angela reassures me as Jessica silently protests. I can't read her mind but I'm sure she knows that there is a guy would consider asking even though his whole family has me confused at the moment. Alice came back in the cafeteria then without Tommy. She tossed Emmett his keys. _Where did they go? Where's Tommy?_

Alice was quiet through Spanish. Biology had felt empty without him there. I started thinking about my 100 questions again. I started writing them down. Occasionally a muffled giggle would come from Alice. I gave her a questioning look as she shook her head and waved me off. I spent Gym class finishing the questions as the teacher didn't want a repeat of yesterday. "Everything okay Bella?" Mike asked on the way to the parking lot. "Ya I've just got alot on my mind today." "Okay well, if you need anything here's my number." He handed me a folded piece of ripped paper. "Thanks" I nodded to him. I got in my truck only to have the crap scared out of me when I noticed someone sitting inside of it. Alice. "Hi" she giggled "So I was thinking we should go to your house for your 100 questions."

**Emma's POV**

"Edward we have been out here for 5 hours. Do you want me to kill a Grizzly and throw your teeth into it for you?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "You know I will do it." I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Ed she's been around Emmett too long, she can wresle them good." Garrett added. I moved around a little to see if my clothes were ripped. I could feel a tear in the back of my shirt but nowhere else. Edward sulkingly got up and moped over to us. Although he is almost a foot taller than me it only took one push from me to knock him to the ground. His face went to that of a pouty child who got pushed by a bully. "Aww did he get knocked over by girl? Aww poor Edward." I teased him bad, Garrett started laughing so hard that Edward couldn't decided for 5 seconds who to pounce. Then I felt the ground. "Holy crap, it has more than one feeling?" I teased more. I smelt the bear then and so did Edward. His Hunger took over as he pounced the bear and 3 wolves within 10 minutes. "So where are the girls?" I asked Garrett as Edward finished the wolves. "They all went over to Yukon when Edward arrived." "Too emotional for them?" "I guess, I've never seen the girls run from him. Tanya even bolted faster than Carmen or Kate." Edward came back to us then, his eyes gold instead of black. "Feel better?" I asked him smugly. "Ya" He moved the dirt around with his feet. Edward's way of realizing he was wrong and won't admit it. I jumped on his back then. "So since you are feeling better, I say me and you go up the mountain and have a little chat." He groaned as Garrett laughed. "I'll go back to the house and find Eleazar." Both of us nodded as Garrett ran off. "You know our spot" I said as I jumped off his back into a sprint. I could hear him following me all the way through the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**Emma's POV**

He reached Salcha before I did. He's faster than I am. He stood there beaming as I caught up. His face dropped as I sat down in the snow. "It's not cold Edward. Sit" He rolled his eyes at me, as he sat down I said "Okay time for you to fess up." His deep breath made me wait for him to gather the right words. "I wanted to kill her..I..I wanted her blood..so bad. Her scent..It's like a drug. It was.." He closed his eyes and took in a breath remembering her scent. His eyes opened and they were black again. "It's more than just strawberries and freesias.." "That's what that was." He looked at me confused "I couldn't figure it out when I first smelled her." He smiled at me "Leave it to the one who used to always pick flowers and know what every single one was to not remember what the flower smell was." I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed. "It hit me strong too. I just kept thinking 'What is that smell?', I spent all day trying to figure it out. It was killing me." "As I can see." I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward, I need to show you something" He looked at me while I showed him two of the three visions Alice had. "She isn't one of us in either vision." I shook my head "No, she's still human. She's human in all of them." "Sis theres only two..or is there." He eyed me. _Shit _"I can't Edward. I swore to Alice." "You weren't suppose to show me those two." "No but.." My phone starts vibrating. "It's Alice" He snorted "You didn't even look." "Fine I'll prove it." I rolled my eyes as I pull out the phone to see it says Emmett. "Crap" He smiles smugly as I answer the phone. "Yes brother bear?" "You sound joyful" "Ya well I thought you were Alice and Edward thought it wasn't" "Aww I feel the love..suffering up there yet?" "Not me, I wasn't sulking while others were hunting grizzlies." "You ate all my grizzlies?" "Not all of them, Garrett had more than me or Edward did." "He hunted?" _Why does he sound shocked over that? _"Ya after I threatened to kill the grizzly for him and shove his teeth into it." "That's my girl. OW! Rosie! What? She threatened him to hunt, I'm proud of her." Both me and Edward laugh at the exchange between Emmett and Rose. "Emmett, why are you calling." "Because for one, the entire family is worried and two, your husband is getting on every bodies nerves. Especially Jasper's" _Crap, I totally forgot about Tommy. How could I forget about my husband? _I looked to Edward as he grinned and held out his hand for the phone. "Emmett" "Hey bro you doing okay? You sound alot better." Edward smiled but it wasn't a happy one. "Ya i'm doing better, let everyone know we are both okay, all the Denali's are doing okay and that we'll be back in the next 48 hours." I smiled at him but still worried that he was pushing himself. "It'll be okay Ems, it will be enough time." I laughed at Alice yelling to the phone. _'Never bet against Alice' is her motto._ I held my hand back out for the phone. "Okay but I still need to chat more with him before we go anywhere. We'll talk to you guys later." "Bye Ems. Bye Edward." "Bye Emmett" We both say smiling and rolling our eyes. "I can't believe I forgot to call or say anything to Tommy before I left." "I'm sure he understands" "I don't know Edward, I just.." my phone vibrated again. "Now what?" I saw it said Tommy. I answered fast. "Baby I'm so sorry." Tommy laughed into the phone "I miss you and it's okay, I understand you were focused on Edward." His voice was sad. It made me wonder what emotions he was giving out to Jasper. "Alice why are you taking pictures of me?" I laughed, _only Alice_ I thought as my phone beeped with a picture message from Alice. As I looked at the phone I noticed Edward had decided to go swimming in the Tanana River. He was looking so calm and peaceful, almost hopeful. "Emma?" I heard the phone in my hand shout to me. "Sorry, I was watching Edward." I pulled the phone away to look at the picture. It was of Tommy sitting in Emmett's Jeep. Looking so sad talking on the phone while rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and let out a sigh. "Thomas Hutchens, I love you." He let out a breath and then I heard the dry sobs. "When will you be home?" It was a half sob, half whine. "She will be right where we are standing in about 50 hours." I heard Alice answer. "Alice, can I please talk to my wife alone." It was harsh of him but this has never happened before, he's afraid. "I think I hurt her feelings." "You might have, but it's nothing a designer label can't fix." He let out a small snort. "Trouble, is this going to happen again?" "I don't know baby. I hope not and with what Alice has seen so far I don't think it will." "Okay, I'll let you get back to Edward." "Okay baby, I love you." "I love you too Emma" "Tommy wait." "Yes?" "Go for a run. Jasper apparently needs you to not be so emotional" "You know me too well. I love you." I smiled big "I love you too" I hung up then looking around for Edward. His clothes were on a rock which meant he was swimming in his underwear. But swimming where? I started getting ready to go swimming too when I remembered my promise of chapter outlines for Bella then. Leave it to me to remember that right now. I grabbed Edward's clothes and shoes and ran along the river towards his thoughts. They were calm and serene. I set his clothes down as he looked over from his floating position in the water. "I'm going back to the house to finish some stuff I promised for Bella." I started to turn around "How is it you remembered your school stuff but not to tell your husband you were going to Alaska after your brother?" I turned back around with my arms crossed "Because Mr. Mind Reader, my school stuff was with me when I left Bella's to come after you." The look he gave was priceless. As I turned around I heard him think _"Why was she at Bella's with her school stuff?"_

I could hear more noise than normal as I approached the Denali house. The girls are back. Kate greeted me first as I opened the front door. "Emma!" she yells as she slams into me. This has been her normal greeting for the last 14 months, ever since she met Garrett. "Geez Kate you didn't even greet Edward like that." Tanya said as she came up to give me a normal hug. "Why did you guys go to Yukon?" Tanya snorted as she answered "Edward was extremely temperamental when he got here. He wouldn't stop for hours. Eleazar suggest we go to Yukon for the day to give him time." "But Garrett said all of you bolted." She rolled her eyes "Have you been around Edward when he's pissed off? I'd rather be human and dealing with 5 Grizzlies." She did have a point, Edward had the temper of a red-head when you pissed him off. Eleazar came in the room with Carmen then. "Edward didn't calm down til he started hearing what he called 'the worse music in the world' blaring out of a car miles away." I couldn't help but start laughing then. "He said it was the worse music ever and instead of getting pissed off more he calmed down. Saying something about he thinks it might be one of the others coming for him. Why are you laughing so much?" I was doubled over laughing, through my spurts I managed to get out "Alice had me use that CD so Edward wouldn't know it was me." Tanya asked the question all of them wanted to know "So what is 'the worse music in the world'?" I tossed her my keys, "Go hear for yourself". All of them followed Tanya to my car as she turned the key so just the radio would come on. The music started as Tanya said "Oh gawd, old school pop Britney Spears style? Alice is good, no wonder he didn't care to listen." "So that's who that was playing the worst music ever." We all turned to see Edward standing there with a layer of ice all over him and his hair. We all started laughing at him as Kate said "Your hair is covered in ice. You look like Mr. Snow Miser." The laughing got louder as Edward turned to the house muttering "I'm going to take a shower."

**Bella's POV**

"Okay so do you want to actually ask the questions or do you want me to just start talking?" I look at Alice questioningly. _What did I want to do? _"How did you know.." "Because I am a Psychic. Well to a point, it can change if someone changed their mind." "Oh" It was all I could think of. "Okay before you ask anymore, I'm not talking anything related to Emma or Edward until they get back." I nodded as I realized there just went all of my questions. She smiled as she hugged me "Don't worry I'm taking over for Emma today in your catch up lessons." A question came to me then "Why are you so cold?" "Bella, as much as I want to answer. It relates to Emma and Edward too." I nodded as I put my backpack on the kitchen table.

All of my homework was done within 2 hours. Alice left 5 minutes before dad got home telling me that none of them would be in school tomorrow but she will have Emma call me after school. dad came to my door as I was sending an email to my mom. "Hey Bells, the Blacks invited us down to the Rez for a BBQ. You ready to go?" "Sure" I put my phone in my pocket and got my shoes back on as we walked out to the cruiser. 15 minutes later we pulled up to a tiny red house. Jacob came running up with two others following. "Bella" He said as he gave me a hug. "Hey Jacob, who are your friends?" "This is Quil and Embry" They both said hey as Jacob said their names. "Come on Bella you're missing out on all the fun." They dragged me towards the beach where a huge bonfire was going. "I thought dad said it was a BBQ." "This is a BBQ Bella, Its how we do it here on the Rez." I nodded as I wondered how weird it would be to grow up here on a reservation. I found a huge piece of driftwood on the beach and sat on it as Jacob followed me over with 3 plates of food. "How much are you going to eat?" I asked as I handed him his drink. "Well one plate is for you and the other two are for me." "Hungry much?" He laughed "I'm still growing and I'm a guy, I eat alot." We ate in silence for a little bit. "You meet any interesting people at school?" He asked after he had come back from grabbing two more sodas. I nodded "Ya um these two girls named Emma Masen and Alice Cullen." "The Cullens? You actually talked to them?" I gave him a look "Ya why are you surprised at that?" "It's just they are dangerous. I mean you..you should be careful." _Why is he telling me to be careful around them? _"Bells, you ready to go? I'm exhausted and it's a school night." My dad has the worse timing. "Uhm, sure." I got up and Jacob hugged me "I'll see you around Bella." "Kay, bye Jake" As I walked towards the cruiser I couldn't help but wonder why did Jake think the Cullens were bad?

**Emma's POV**

I finished the last outline as Edward was playing the piano. He was playing his songs. He had so much sheet music at the house I wondered if he would ever sell any of them. I would have him look over the outlines when I was done to make sure it was simple enough for anyone to figure it out. It took him all of 2 minutes to look over the outlines. "You didn't have to do that for her." "I wanted to, at the time I was trying to figure out how to get her mind off the fact my brother was eye raping her during an entire class period." He looked down and started touching the keys when he said "Sorry" "Hey it's okay. I don't mind helping her." He was getting ready to say something when my phone started buzzing. Alice. "Pixie?" Squeals came loudly through the phone. Edward winced over at the piano. When they finally stopped a few seconds later Alice very quietly said "Race Edward home in 5 minutes" The line went dead. I looked at the phone while Edward was giving me a confused look. I put my school stuff back in my bag and took it to my car. I got in my car as I thought _"Wanna race baby brother?" _I sped away with a silver car catching up to me fast.

It took 9 hours to get back to the house. He beat me. Alice was first out the door to greet us. "So who brought me presents?" We both laughed at her as Edward showed her empty hands. "All I can say Alice is Edward has a new nickname up in Denali." She doubled over laughing as I replayed the scene for Alice. "Snow Miser..I love it! Oh Edward you do have to admit it was funny" He gave us a sour look "Laugh it up." He said as he went into the house. "Where's everyone else?" "The guys are hunting and us girls are relaxing. It's going to be sunny today." Ah, no school. "Alice I need to drop this stuff off for Bella." I said as I got back in my car. She hoped in as she said, "You have 45 minutes. Leave them in her truck. Oh and she has a million questions for us." "What kind of questions?" "She knows something is different. I told her the answer to only one question cuz the rest involve either you or Edward or both of you." I pulled up behind Bella's truck then and got out the outlines. I put them on the front seat with a note that I'd be back after school. I got back in the car and headed back towards the house. "What question did she ask you?" "Can I wait 3 minutes to answer that?" "Why do you need 3 minutes? We'll be home by then?" "I know." She smiled smugly. I pulled up to the house and started drilling her then. "Alice what one question did she ask you?" "I saw her asking me what Jasper meant when she heard him say to Emmett and Tommy that All I could see was you consoleing Edward? She was wondering if I was a psychic and I told her what my power is." My mouth hung open "You what?!? Alice!!" I screamed as Edward came running out to us with Esme and Rose following.


	7. help!

**So I am at a writer's block again. I need your help..yes, you! reading this! right now!..help me come up with some good Bella questions for our 3 vamps (Emma, Alice, and Edward) to answer. Trust me the faster I get through the early days of the relationship of ExB the faster we get to the rest of my crazy ideas! Trust me I have lots of wonderfully lemony smut planned and written out. (I learn from the best and my own perv mind) But I need help with this part. **

**Okay as a teaser to help...Bella's 18th birthday is a huge major turning point in the story, the rating with go to 'm' then. It's not that many chapters til then either.**

**So the faster I get some questions the faster we get to the parts I actually have written out. They are just dying to be read. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**I don't have a Beta so if there's grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I seriously proof-read these things a good 10 times before I finally post them.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**Emma's POV**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON WHITLOCK CULLEN I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER THAT!" I screamed. Edward was holding me back from jumping Alice. "EDWARD!" I turned to look at him, "Let. me. go." I growled to him. "Emma, you will not hurt her.." "EDWA.." "EMMA MASEN!" _Crap_. My head sunk and my body sank into Edward's as I heard Carlisle's voice. "I heard you over 20 miles away. What is going on?" He looked between me and Alice then to Edward. "Go ahead Alice, tell him what you told Bella." My voice was full of venom. _"Damn if I hadn't been watching I would have sworn Rosie said that." _My head jerked towards Emmett. "Care to repeat that thought Emmett?" I started getting pulled away then. I turned around as Edward screamed at me through his mind. _"What the hell has gotten into you Emma?" "She told Bella she's Psychic." _"What!?!" His face was pure shock. "Alice you told her?" Alice looked up from Jasper's arms then. "All I did was tell her I was Psychic. She has so many questions and that one I confirmed.." Edward interrupted her."Alice, you can't just tell her everything.." "I didn't" She then showed her memory of what happened between her and Bella. Edward was about to speak when Alice got a vision. _Perfect timing._

Me, Alice, and Edward sitting in the backyard with Bella. The sun is shining but Bella is the only one in the sun.

I noticed something about the vision I'm sure Edward didn't. The expression on his face as he sat in the grass looking at Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I drove home from school wondering when I'd hear from Emma. I had been curious about how she got every chapter in the book outlined for me in just 4 days. I pulled into the driveway and turned off my ancient truck. I pulled my paper of questions out from my backpack and added 'chapter outlines' to the list. I jumped as I heard my phone ring. 'Alice' it said. "Hey" I answered. "So Bella, wanna come over to my house?" _Going to Alice's, the Cullen's?.. Edward might be there._ I swallowed loudly "Sure" "Okay" Her high pitched voice going even higher. "You should probably just get out of your truck already." "What?" I asked as I turned around in my truck. Behind my truck was a super shiny dark green car. _Emma's._ "Okay I'm coming" I heard a muffled snort in the background on the phone. As I got out of my truck I noticed Emma walking over to me. I walked towards her. Suddenly I was seeing the sky, then felt the ground. Hard. "Bella!" I heard both Emma and Alice. I looked up to see Emma holding me up. _I know I hit the ground. How did she pick me up so fast?_ "You gotta remember to watch out for ice now Bella. You aren't in Phoenix anymore." Emma said to me as she helped me upright. My back was starting to hurt really bad then. _I didn't think I hit it that hard. _"Bella?" Alice asked as they looked at me with questioning eyes. "Sorry, I hit my back hard on the ground when I fell." They looked at each other then, Emma shrugging her shoulders at Alice. "Maybe you should get some aspirin before we go Bella." I nodded as I walked into the house. Alice met me back at the door and walked with me all the way to the car. "Don't worry" She whispered to me "He's better now." I looked at her as she smiled huge. I was scared then.

**Emma's POV**

We pulled up behind Bella's truck shortly after she parked it. "Edward is going to kill us." I told Alice. "No he won't. Rose will." I rolled my eyes at her. Carlisle said we should talk to her because he thinks we can trust her. I do trust her but I don't know about letting her have free reign in asking whatever she can think of. We have tons to worry about when she figures out we are vampires. "I'm going to call her" "Alice, she's right there. Just go up to her window." She smirked at me. "I'm calling her to get the Rose-tude stick out of your ass and to remind you that you do like her and she does like us." I gave a sigh. "Hey" I heard Bella answer. "So Bella, wanna come over to my house?" _"Alice, seriously did you have to be that blunt about asking her?" _She nodded and smiled as Bella responded "Sure" "Okay" Alice started bouncing then. Thankfully Rose had just tightened my shocks on the Mustang. "You should probably just get out of your truck already." "What?" Bella's reply made me smile as we saw her turn around in her truck. "Okay I'm coming" I snorted hearing that "You've_ been around Emmett too much_." Alice thought, she got a vision then.

Bella slipping on the ice and bleeding.

_Crap, I could deal with that but not Alice_. I got out and started walking at a human pace towards Bella. Thankfully it was cloudy right now. She was walking towards me. As she slipped both me and Alice said her name. Thanks to my vampire speed I was behind her and caught her. She fell hard into my arms. _She'll have bruises, Edward is going to be pissed_. She looked at me as I said "You gotta remember to watch out for ice now Bella. You aren't in Phoenix anymore." She winced as I helped her up. "Bella?" Alice asked concerned. "Sorry, I hit my back hard on the ground when I fell." She replied as she rubbed her back. _"Edward is going to hurt you." _I shrugged at her knowing this already. "Maybe you should get some aspirin before we go Bella." Alice told her. She agreed and went into the house. Alice trailed her. When they got back to the car Bella looked scared. "_What the hell did you say to her pixie?"_ I silently asked as we all got back in the car. I drove down the street at vampire speed, not caring. She would know the truth very soon and she'll get used to the fast driving. _"All I said to her was Edward is better now because I saw her terrified to talk or get near him._" I looked at her as Bella then realized how fast I was going. "Emma! We're all going to be killed" I glanced in my rear view mirror to see her scared to death in my backseat. I pulled into the driveway when I told her "Bella, you think I'm bad, wait til Edward drives you anywhere."

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to question her more about the driving when I noticed the house we were in front of. It was huge. _3 stories? Why would they need..that's right theres at least 9 people living here. It has to be that big for this many people to live here_. "You ready?" Alice asked me. "Um, yeah. Your house is huge." I replied as I got out of the car. "Just wait til you are inside" Emma said to me as she walked by. I stepped into the house and was floored. _She was right, this place is amazing_. I felt a cold finger close my mouth. I looked over to Alice as she smiled and removed her finger. "It's okay Bella. Esme worked hard on this house, she loves it when people appreciate her work." I was about to ask a question when a voice came from the stairs. "I think she likes my work." A woman that couldn't be more than 30 came down the stairs. She looked like a combinations of all the Cullen girls. "Hi Bella, I'm Esme." "She's our mom" Alice said to me. "Wow, I mean hi." Her and Alice giggled as I stuttered out "I'm sorry it's just you don't look old enough to have teenagers." "I adopted them, I wouldn't have the strength to deal with them if I was their real mother." They laughed again as a loud scream came from upstairs. "Emmett put me down!" I heard a loud thud then. "You are such an ass.." "Rosalie!" Esme yelled back upstairs. "I'm sorry about that Bella." I smiled as I remembered they all lived together and dated each other, except Edward. Emma came running down the stairs. She screamed as she hid behind Alice. Two guys were stopped in front of me. _They weren't there just a few seconds ago. _"Crap." I heard Emma mutter behind me. "Bella, you remember Jasper and Tommy?" Alice asked. I nodded as they both looked at me and said hello. They ran off back upstairs. I turned to look at Emma and Alice when I was picked up from behind. "Emmett put her down! She hurt her back earlier when she slipped on the ice." I was set back down gently. "Sorry, anyways I'm glad you two finally brought her over." He pat me on the head before running back upstairs. "Excuse me, I need to check upstairs to make sure nothing of mine is broken." Esme started up the stairs as Emma added on "Or there will be hell to pay." "You know it." Esme smiled back while disappearing up the stairs. "Come on, let's go chat outside." Emma led the way with Alice hooked onto my arm. I took a deep breath as I stepped outside.

Not only is the house huge, but the back yard is too. "Wow" It was all I could think of as Alice pulled me outside. Towards the tree line I saw Emma sitting down next to someone, _oh no..Edward..I'm not ready for this_. I stopped and started turning back to the house. Alice stopped me mid-turn. "Bella" She whispered to me, _Why is she whispering?_ "Look he agreed to talk to you. We just want you to be comfortable. Think of me and Emma as leaning posts, well talking leaning posts." I nodded as she brought me closer to them. Edward stiffened up then. Emma grabbed his arm and gave him a look. He looked back at her then looked down at his lap. She scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He tapped his head to the top of hers then looked back to his lap. I felt my arm being tugged on, I looked over and saw no one. The tugging happened again, I looked down to see Alice sitting. I blushed badly right then as I sat down. I looked up to see all of them looking at me, _oh my..he's actually looking at me! _He smiled slightly then. He glanced to Emma then. She nodded and he looked back to me. "Hi Bella, I'm Edward." Oh my..Ican'tbelieveheactuallyjusttalkedtome. "Bella, breathe." Alice brought me back. The girls were smiling while Edward looked..concerned. "I'm sorry, this is a bad idea, I can't do this, I'm scaring her." Edward said as he started to get up. "Edward!" The girls said as I said "No" He stopped with Emma pulling on one arm and Alice on the other. "Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded "Yes." He sat back down after shaking off Alice and Emma. I took a deep breath then. "Can I ask you guys some questions?"

**Emma's POV**

She was shocked at the size of the house. Most people are. How many 3 story 7 bedroom 5 bathroom houses are seen around here? She was still sitting in the car gawking at the house. _"Alice_" She looked at me as I motioned to the car. _"I think she's a little in shock." "If this shocks her then she's going to have a heart attack in less than 5 minutes" _Alice giggled as she opened Bella's door. She was too occupied looking at the house to notice that. _"Alice talk to her." "Okay, keep your black and pink laced thong on." _I rolled my eyes at her as she brought Bella out of her trance. "You ready?" Bella cleared her head then. "Um, yeah. Your house is huge." She got out of the car then. "Just wait til you are inside" I smirked as I walked to the door. As I opened the door, knowing the whole house could hear me and Bella couldn't, said "Everyone put your clothes on, we have company" "But Emma.." I heard Emmett whine. I snorted as Bella took one step inside and stopped. Her mouth hung open. I went upstairs then to find Edward and left Alice with Bella. I got to the third floor in less than 4 seconds. I knocked on his door at one end of the hallway. No reply. I listened for his thoughts. They weren't close by. _"Edward?" _I thought, I was glad I didn't need a cell phone when it came to my brother. I walked to the other room on this floor, mine and Tommy's. _"Yes sis?" "Where are you?" _I walked into my room, it was empty. _Where is my husband? "Hunting with Jasper and Tommy." Ah, good. "We need all 3 of you home right now." "What's wrong?" _I couldn't tell him. I keep my thoughts clear then. _"Just get home and Edward meet me in the backyard." "Okay we'll be there in a few minutes." _I heard Rose scream a floor below me. "Emmett put me down!" He dropped her, hard. "You are such an ass.." "Rosalie!" Esme yelled from the living room. I could hear Bella's frantic heartbeat all the way up here. I heard Tommy and Jasper's thoughts then. "_She won't even realize we're hear."_ I turned around just as I saw Jasper jumping for me. I ran down stairs until I got to the last set and went at a slower pace. I could hear them catching up. I screamed and hid behind Alice. They stopped right in front of Bella. "Crap" I muttered behind Alice. They were scared, _they just got back from hunting and theres a human here. Crap, I totally forgot. _"Bella, you remember Jasper and Tommy?" Alice asked Bella, calming her down in the process. She nodded as the boys said Hello. "_Resist blood, must resist"_ They kept repeating in their heads. They ran back up the stairs at a human pace. "_Why didn't you tell us she was here?" _Tommy asked me "_We could have killed her and then Edward would probably mope around even more." _Jasper said to me. "_Sorry guys"_ It was all I could think of as Bella was picked up by Emmett. "Emmett put her down! She hurt her back earlier when she slipped on the ice." I said receiving a glare from Esme and a sad face from Emmett. "_Did you catch her?"_ Esme asked, I nodded. "Sorry" He said as he very gently put her down. "Anyways I'm glad you two finally brought her over." He patted her head like a dog before going back upstairs. _Emmett just claimed her as his pet_, I smiled, _Edward is not going to like that_. Esme started back to the stairs, she turned back to us "Excuse me, I need to check upstairs to make sure nothing of mine is broken." "Or there will be hell to pay." I added "You know it." She replied as she continued up the stairs. "Come on, let's go chat outside." Alice said hooking her arm onto Bella's. I led the way knowing I would have to calm Edward down and keep him here.

I looked behind me to find Alice humanly trying to tug a distracted Bella outside. I smiled as I sat next to Edward. We were by the tree line next to the river. I knew he wouldn't smell Bella until she was basically right in front of him thanks to the breeze from the river. "Hi" He smiled over to me. "Hi yourself. Feel better?" He nodded "Everything okay?" _If you only knew_, I nodded. I knew he wouldn't buy it. "Emma." That was the serious concerned brother tone, _joy_. I looked over at him as he gave me the 'spill it' look. I could see Alice and Bella getting closer. Edward stiffened as Bella's scent got stronger. I grabbed his arm fast. "_Edward she wants to talk to us. You said yourself you want to be friends with her. Well guess what, today is day one of friendship_." He looked at me with sad eyes and looked back at his lap. _"I don't want to hurt her." "You won't. Me and Alice are right here." _I replied as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and simply thought "_Thank you." _Alice started tugging on Bella's arm as she stood there staring at Edward. When she finally realized that she was the only one still standing she blushed and sat down. "_Too Cute_" Alice thought. She looked at all of us then and blushed more. "_She's beautiful_" I turned to Edward then, in shock. He smiled as he asked me "_Should I talk first_?" I nodded. He looked at her "Hi Bella, I'm Edward." She stopped breathing then. "Bella, breathe." Alice reminded her. She looked at us. "_I can't do this_." Edward started repeating. "I'm sorry, this is a bad idea, I can't do this, I'm scaring her." He started to get up. "_Alice grab his arm_!" She grabbed it as we both yelled his name. All three of us stopped when we heard Bella say "No" "_She's crazy_" He thought "Are you sure?" She simply nodded to him "Yes." He shook me and Alice of his arms as he sat down. _"You both didn't need to grab me." "Yes we did" _We both replied. We heard Bella take a deep breath then. "Can I ask you guys some questions?" "_Finally_" I thought.

**A/N: So the next chapter will be questions, then the story will be picking up more. I promise there isn't actually going to be 100 questions. I have some thanks to reviewers and messages from users but more is welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. Peoples thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**I know, major update fail! No excuse except the sorry writer's block one. These won't be the only time she has questions. She will question those individually as well as grouply. This is short because well basically Bella is in shock most of the time. The next chapter will be Emma's POV and of course very vampire detail oriented.**

**Bella's POV**

_You can do this. You can. Alice said you could. _I chanted this over and over in my head while squeezing my eyes shut tight. _It's just a couple of questions. Come on Bella, Where's that courage at? _ I shook my head then. _It ran away the minute I realized he was sitting here, it just floated away, down the river. _I felt a rush of calm then. _Weird. _I opened my eyes to find 3 pairs of gold eyes staring at me. I felt encouragement from 2 of the sets, the other set I couldn't figure it out. With the odd feeling of calm came strength. _What is going on? _I brought my hand to my head as a soft voice talked then.

"You don't have to ask us anything you are uncomfortable with." I looked at his face face then. He was perfect model looking, the sun just barely touching the tips of his hair. "Why do you guys look..just..perfect all the time?" Both Emma and Alice giggled while he just shook his head and looked at his lap. "Bella, if we tell you the answer to that you might not have anymore questions." Emma smiled at me. "Emma, every question she comes up with will lead to us to telling her.." "Wait you can read my mind also?" I interrupted Alice. She shook her head as Edward mumbled, "No that's my gift..except I can't read yours." My jaw dropped. _Crap, he can hear my every thought? Ugh, he probably thinks I'm stupid or a..wait, he can't read mine? What? Why?_ "Why?" Was all I could say. He grin crookedly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." _Okay so Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds..I'm scared to know what Emma can do. _"What about your..gift?" She smiled at me as she looked in my eyes. "I can mimic and/or amplify the abilities of other vampires." _Holy crow, this is one powerful family. _"Jasper can control the emotions of a person while Tommy can project images and thought's into someone's mind." Alice said. _I'm so not ever getting on the bad side of this family. _"Wait, Jasper can control emotions?" "Yup." Alice said as the other 2 nodded. "Is he making me feel calm and have strength to ask you stuff?" "Yes." Both Emma and Edward answered.

Alice looked at both of them while they started laughing. "They do that all the time. Damn sibling bond." Alice chided. I remembered the frantic phone call Emma had in front of my house on my first day of school. "Are you two related?" I asked as I started noticing more similar features between them with Alice sitting there. Their eyes had the same shape as did their mouths."Yes." Emma paused to look at Edward. Alice leaned over to me. "She uses Tommy's gift to silently talk to him." "Like hearing each others thoughts?" "Yup." She smiled big as she leaned back. _Silent communication, that's so a gift I want. _"You talked him out of killing me during Biology?" I started remembering parts of Emma's phone conversation again. Edward looked at me shocked. "How did you know that?" He looked at the girls then back to me. I slouched as I answered "I heard Emma talking to someone on the phone outside of my house and she said she had to talk someone out of something. When Alice said you guys have silent conversations all the time I realized that it was you she was talking about." His mouth was wide open as I silently thanked my dad for giving me his cop mind when it came to things like this. "And she also said that someone was her blood brother and she had to go after him." Emma was shaking her head while his mouth was open. " She said Edward is the only family she has left and you both weren't in school the next day." If his face could go any paler it just did as he turned his head to Emma. She looked at me then at Alice. "I didn't realize how loud I was being because I was hoping that my baby brother wasn't off killing anyone since his attitude that day was a complete 180 from what it normally is." She glared at him then as he looked to his lap and ran his figures in his hair.

_Baby brother? She's older than him? _"I am Edward's older sister. I was the first Carlisle ever changed. Edward was changed almost 2 years later." Edward looked at her as he continued her story. "Esme was changed 3 years later. Rose was changed 12 years later, she found Emmett 2 years later. We stumbled upon a military hospital 8 years after Emmett was changed and worked night shifts there. A wounded solider pulled Carlisle aside and asked him to do anything to save him. Carlisle looked at his chart as he assessed the man. He knew that it would be only a few more hours before his internal injuries killed him. Carlisle changed Tommy that night." He let out a breath as Emma started talking again. _That bond is really deep to know when to stop and start in the story. Unless they've told it before. _"2 years later Tommy decided that he wanted to go to New York and try to find some of his family. He was staying in a part that is widely know to vampires as safe. There was always fights." "Then one day there was an excruciatingly beautiful girl just walking down the street." I turned around to see Tommy standing behind me grinning. He walked over and sat right behind Emma. Scooting forward so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "All of the guys were betting on who could talk to her and get her attention. They started catcalling her like crazy. 'Hey baby' 'How you doin darlin' 'Lookin beautiful tonight'" His arms were also telling the story in front of Emma as she leaned into him. "She was walking around some of the fights that were happening in the street. Some of the guys decided that they wanted to talk to her so they walked up to her, as another group was also doing the same. They pounced each other within seconds. I saw a piece of cloth fly in the air and recognized it as part of her jacket. I screamed over them. 'You guys are hurting her!' Everyone moved away as she collapsed to the ground. My instinct kicked in then, I picked her up and ran as fast I could to Carlisle knowing he would know what to do." _Oh my..Holy crow! That, that's.. _I felt my mouth being closed by cold fingers again.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked as I looked at the hand. My breath hitched then. He had closed my mouth. "An..and what do you mean by changed?" They all started looking at each other, then all at Edward. He took a deep breath then. "Bella." He said to his lap. He slowly looked up at me. "We're vampires." I shook my head and blinked rapidly then. "Va..vam..pires?" I managed to get out. He nodded back to his lap again. "That's insane. Those are all legends.." "No, it's not all legends Bella." Alice interrupted. "So when you say changed you mean..turned into a vampire?" "Yes" She replied. "That basically answers all of the questions you had written down in your backpack." I remembered my list then and the fact it was still in my truck. "Umm, I can't remember much from that list." I said to my lap as I started playing with my hands. Emma leaned up from Tommy and started crawling over to me. Edward pushed Tommy over as she sat next to me. Her eye roll and head shake had me wondering what was going on when I remembered the silent conversations again. "It's never good to have your husband and brother sitting next to each other unsupervised." She whispered to me. I smiled as I looked at the guys again. Her cold arm went around my shoulders then, I shivered. "We're cold to you Bella but you are very warm to us." She paused. "We're not going to hold you hostage so it's up to you if you want to spend the rest of the afternoon here or go back home." I thought it over then. _Stay with a bunch of vampires for the afternoon or go home? Vampires eat people, well suck their blood..ohh! _ I took a hard breath in and my eyes widened as Alice laughed. "Bella, we don't feed off of humans. Only animals, that's why our eyes are gold." I let out my breath as they all laughed, including Edward. He got up and crouched behind me and Emma. "I won't let anything happen to you Bella. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

He was gone by the time I had turned my head. "That's another ability of ours, super speed!" Alice bounced. "Let's go back inside." Emma said as she got up. Tommy and Alice walked in front of me and Emma as she looped her arm in mine. "Just remember 2 things Bella," She whispered. "Edward always keeps his promises and will beat himself up if he doesn't or they fall through." I looked at her then "And don't get too close to Jasper." She smiled as Alice turned her head to give a small smile to us. They led me through the spacious kitchen, through the dining room with the very long table to the very big living room where Edward was sitting on one of the couches. With my backpack next to him. "We all need to do our homework, plus all of us are amazing tutors." He grinned very crookedly at me as I plopped down next to my backpack. "How?" I asked confused. I looked back and forth between him and the bag. "Bella" He smiled and put his hands on my cheeks, they were cold but a burning cold. If thats possible. "Please stop that, you're going to get yourself dizzy. Plus you just learned how.." "Super speed!" Alice chimed again as we all laughed and started in on our homework.


	10. Chapter 9

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. People's thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**I suck at proper grammar and punctuation, I know 9 chapters in I'm just now admitting it. School starts in 5 days. I figure I'll be posting updates anytime between Fridays and Mondays since those are the 4 days of the week I don't have both school and work in one day.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**Emma's POV**

She was just sitting there. Her breathing wasn't normal, her heartbeat also showed that she was nervous. _"Jasper?" _I knew he was close. _"Yes?" _I smiled as Edward looked at me questioningly. _"Can you help calm her from where you are?" "I can try."_ He was still on edge from earlier. I looked at Edward as he looked at me with worried eyes. _"Is she okay?" _I glanced at Alice and noticed she was looking at Bella. _"I meant Bella." _He stated as I rolled my eyes at him. _"I know who you meant, yes she is. She's nervous. It's normal remember? I asked Jasper if he could help calm her." "His bloodlust.." "From the house." _I interrupted him. Bella let out a breath then. All of us looked at her as she opened her eyes. _"Is is working?"_ Jasper asked from the house. _"She's still trying to work up the courage to ask, I think."_ I replied as I used my senses to pick up the absence of adrenaline in her blood. _"Okay, I can help with that." So smug. _She put her hand on her head as her face showed confusion. _"What's wrong with her?" _Alice had a vision then of Edward picking her up and running her to the hospital. _"Edward calm down, she's okay." "But her heart rate is still so high.."_ _He's being protective of her, this is too cute._ "You don't have to ask us anything you are uncomfortable with." Edward tried to reassure her.

She looked at him a way I have seen so many times, she was being dazzled. "Why do you guys look..just..perfect all the time?" She was dazed and confused. _"Too cute" _Alice thought as me and her laughed. Edward was just shaking his head. _"We can't tell her yet. She needs to ask more questions." "Okay"_ I remembered one of Alice's visions then, I knew what to say. I smiled at her. "Bella, if we tell you the answer to that you might not have anymore questions.." Alice interrupted. "Emma, every question she comes up with will lead to us to telling her.." "Wait you can read my mind also?" Bella interrupted. _"Just tell her already"_ Jasper pleaded from the house. "No that's my gift..except I can't read yours." Edward said quietly. Amazingly, she heard. Her mouth was open for a few seconds before she stumbled out a simple "Why?" _"The one question we all have" _Alice thought. Edward smiled and started rubbling his neck, nervous habit he never got rid of. "I don't know." His answer was as simple as hers. She looked at me then, "What about your..gift?" _"Alice?"_ I questioned _"It's okay, tell her."_ I smiled at Bella as I told her. "I can mimic and/or amplify the abilities of other vampires." Her eyes bugged a little. _"This is stupid, she's going to run off and be so scared of us..""Edward shut up!" _I couldn't believe he was thinking that. I wanted to show him Alice's visions so bad. "Jasper can control the emotions of a person while Tommy can project images and thought's into someone's mind." Alice told her. Bella blinked a few times, then pursed her lips. Something connected in her head. _"I'm just waiting for her to run off now so I can go start packing since there's no human alive that would believe us." "Edward will you shut up."_ "Wait, Jasper can control emotions?" She was hesitant. Me and Edward nodded as Alice answered "Yes." I started thinking about Alice's vision of them in the meadow. How he was so happy and carefree, how long would it be til then? _"Emma?"_ Edward questioned _"That..That is one of the visions?" "Crap I wasn't..yes, please Edward, she cares about you. She truly does, show her some nice emotions already."_ Alice was going to kill me, oh well. If it gets Edward to turn off his grump emotion then I don't care. _"Okay. I looked so happy.."_ He trailed off as Bella spoke again."Is he making me feel calm and have strength to ask you stuff?" "Yes." Both me and Edward answered and started laughed.

I heard Alice say to Bella "They do that all the time. Damn sibling bond." I felt a question building in Bella again, leave it to the pixie to get the questions going again. "Are you two related?" She asked as she looked back and forth between me, Edward and Alice. "Yes." _"Emma!" _I looked over at Edward as he started to mentally yell at me. _"She's getting too much information.." "No she's not, she can handle it."_ Alice quietly said "She uses Tommy's gift to silently talk to him." "Like hearing each others thoughts?" Yes, she's getting it."Yup." Alice thought out loud then. _"This is going so much easier than I thought it would."_ Edward quirked his eyebrow at her. _"I love her. She's a smart cookie Edward."_ Alice faced back to Bella then as she asked another question. "You talked him out of killing me during Biology?" If Edward was human I believe he would have crapped his pants. His mouth was open in shock. "How did you know that?" He looked towards us before going back to Bella. _"What the hell? How did she know?" _Bella hunched her shoulders a little. "I heard Emma talking to someone on the phone outside of my house and she said she had to talk someone out of something. When Alice said you guys have silent conversations all the time I realized that it was you she was talking about." _"See told you, smart cookie." "Shut up Alice." _Was his reply as his mouth was starting to close. "And she also said that someone was her blood brother and she had to go after him. Edward is the only family she has left and you both weren't in school for the next week." His mouth went back to the open position it was in as I dropped my head and started shaking it. _Cop's daughters are way too observant and remember things too well_. Edward looked at me and I knew that look, he really didn't need to say anything, he was angry. I looked at Bella then Alice when I answered. "I didn't realize how loud I was being because I was hoping that my baby brother wasn't off killing anyone since his attitude that day was a complete 180 from what it normally is." I looked at him_. "I'm sorry"_ He thought as he looked to his lap again and ran his hand through his hair. His mood swings are so horrible, hopefully Bella can balance them.

I looked at Bella as she gave a slightly puzzled look. _"Ready to confess it all now?" _I thought as Edward replied _"Yes." "I'll start and you can pick up in the places I don't know."_ He nodded as I started talking. "I am Edward's older sister. I was the first Carlisle ever changed. Edward was changed almost 2 years later." _"I got it from here."_ He thought while looking at me."Esme was changed 3 years later." _"Edward you should let everyone tell their own stories." _I reminded him."Rose was changed 12 years later, she found Emmett 2 years later." _"Except mine, tell her mine! Well part of it anyways." _I heard Tommy from in the house. "We stumbled upon a military hospital 8 years after Emmett was changed and worked night shifts there. A wounded solider pulled Carlisle aside and asked him to do anything to save him. Carlisle looked at his chart as he assessed the man. He knew that it would be only a few more hours before his internal injuries killed him. Carlisle changed Tommy that night." Edward took a breath as a signal for me to continue. I knew this part because it was part of my story. I couldn't tell it alone_. "Tommy?"_ I thought _"I know. I'm on my way babe."_ I looked to Bella again as her eyes continued to go between me and Edward. "2 years later Tommy decided that he wanted to go to New York and try to find some of his family. He was staying in a part that is widely know to vampires as safe. There was always fights." _"You're telling it okay but I can give better details." _Tommy thought as he walked up._ "Then tell away oh wise one." _He smiled as he continued the story. "Then one day there was an excruciatingly beautiful girl just walking down the street." Bella turned to him surprised as he made his way to sit behind me and rest his chin on my shoulder. He put his arms around me so his hands were in my lap. He's known as a 'hands' talker, hopefully this won't scare Bella anymore than she already is. "She was walking around some of the fights that were happening in the street. Some of the guys decided that they wanted to talk to her so they walked up to her, as another group was also doing the same. They pounced each other within seconds. I saw a piece of cloth fly in the air and recognized it as part of her jacket. I screamed over them. 'You guys are hurting her!' Everyone moved away as she collapsed to the ground. My instinct kicked in then, I picked her up and ran as fast I could to Carlisle knowing he would know what to do." Her mouth dropped open. _"I'm so sorry sis. Everytime I hear it I just.." _Edward thought as I looked at him and smiled. He never needed to finish that sentence, he hated that he wasn't there.

Edward leaned forward to close Bella's mouth. "Why are you so cold?" She blurted out as she realized it was Edward and not Alice this time closing her mouth. She stopped breathing for a few seconds, those few seconds of course were torcher for Edward. _"Emma?" _He thought. _"That means she likes you Edward." _I made sure not to hide that from Tommy as he laughed with me. "An..and what do you mean by changed?" Bella finally got out. The boys were looking at us girls as we did the same. Who was going to answer the question? The final question that had no other answer. _"She's your girl Edward. I think it'd be best if she heard it from you." _Tommy thought to Edward. We all looked at him as he took a deep breath and looked at his lap. "Bella, we're vampires." He looked up at her to see her reaction. He looked back at his lap as she started shaking her head. "Va..vam..pires?" He nodded a very quiet "Yes" to his lap. "That's insane. Those are all legends.." "No, it's not all legends Bella." Alice interrupted her rambling. "So when you say changed you mean..turned into a vampire?" "Yes" Alice answered her. _"She's still here Edward." _He looked at me as I showed him the full vision of him and Bella in the meadow. _"Thank you." _He thought with a smile as he looked at Bella. _"I didn't need it anymore but thank you." _I was going to question it when I heard Alice. "That basically answers all of the questions you had written down in your backpack.""Umm, I can't remember much from that list." Bella said sadly as Alice told Edward. _"Go to her truck and get her backpack. Then wait for us in the living room." "Yes mother." _Edward teased. I noticed Bella playing with her hands in her lap. I started crawling over to her when I heard what my husband was thinking behind me. _"I can't wait til later when I get to..Hey!"_ Edward shoved Tommy as I sat next to Bella. _"Don't finish that thought and don't be thinking about my sister like that." "Dude, I'm her husband. I'm allowed to think that." "Not around me, I need some brain bleach now." _I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I quietly said to Bella. "It's never good to have your husband and brother sitting next to each other unsupervised." She laughed as I put a comforting arm around her, she shivered. "We're cold to you Bella but you are very warm to us." I paused as Alice had a visions of Bella running away, then of her staying here. "We're not going to hold you hostage so it's up to you if you want to spend the rest of the afternoon here or go back home." I told her as she thought it over her eyes went huge and she breathed in deep. _"She's scared now, what did you guys do?"_ Jasper questioned from the house. "Bella, we don't feed off of humans. Only animals, that's why our eyes are gold." Alice said to her. Bella let out the breath as all of us, Edward included, laughed. Edward got up and walked behind me and Bella. He crouched behind her and shocked all of us. "I won't let anything happen to you Bella. I promise."

_"Edward, go get her bag!"_ Alice yelled at him. He took off as fast as he could. Bella looked all over for him. "That's another ability of ours, super speed!" Alice started bouncing. _"Jasper, your wife is bouncing again." "Trust me I'm noticing."_ I rolled my eyes as I noticed the clouds were starting to disappear. Edward was also almost back to the house. "Let's go back inside." I got up and watched Alice and Tommy walk towards the house. _"You guys better stay in front to buffer Jasper." _"Thanks Copycat" I heard from the house. I hooked my arm in Bella's as I whispered to her. "Just remember 2 things Bella, Edward always keeps his promises and will beat himself up if he doesn't or they fall through." She looked at me "And don't get too close to Jasper." I smiled as Alice turned to smile at us. "_I'm not that bad you guys."_ I heard Jasper whine. As we led her to the living room she was looking wide eyed at everything. She stumbled a couple times, over what I don't know, it's all hardwood floors except in the bedrooms and living room. She stopped dead when we reached the living room. Edward was sitting on one of the couches with her backpack next to him. I pulled on her gently to keep going and led her to the couch he was sitting on. Emmett and Rose were on one couch waiting. Alice and Jasper took another couch, while me and Tommy sat on the other end of the couch Edward was already sitting on."How?" She asked as she sat down. Bella then started looking back and forth between the backpack and Edward. _"She's gonna puke if she keeps that up and I'm not cleaning that up."_ Rose bluntly thought as always. "Bella" Edward stopped her head by putting his hands on her cheeks, we all just stared. "Please stop that, you're going to get yourself dizzy. Plus you just learned how.." "Super speed!" Alice started bouncing again as Jasper smiled big, being very obvious where his eyes were looking. All of us laughed, including Bella, as we started in on some much overdue homework.


	11. Chapter 10

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. People's thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**I had a question about why Tommy took Emma to Carlisle. It's explained in chapter 2 but they didn't want to tell Bella what exactly happened. Basically they almost ripped her apart because they were fighting over her. Basically go read her story again in chapter 2. Venom heals wounded vampires in my lil world over here.**

**Bella's POV**

Vampires can do homework fast. Emma and Edward had a weeks worth of homework to makeup. It took them 15 minutes total to do all of it. I had one page of Algebra done by then. Thankfully they all, well except Rose, helped me with my homework. I learned that Edward has the most patience while Emmett doesn't really have any. When I had to use the bathroom Emma walked me over to it since I went into a closet the first time. I was surprised she was waiting for me when I was done. "I believe there is a question or two you have in your head since the only way I can tell is when Jasper starts telling me your emotions." I forgot no one can read my mind and that he could tell my emotions. It was more I didn't see them as vampires, I saw them as teenagers like me. "What do you guys eat..or I mean drink?" I was nervous asking that one but her smile assured me I had no reason to be. She leaned back against the wall as she answered "Animals. Mainly deer when we hunt local." "Local?" "Bella, did you notice that none of us were in school today and it was sunny?" I nodded. "The sun prevents us from going outside. That's why we live here, very few sunny days." "So you guys just say in here when it's sunny?" She pushed off the wall "No, we usually go hunt bigger animals outside of Washington." "Outside of Washington? How?" _How could they possibly go somewhere outside of the state and be back for school the next day?_ "Remember we run fast. Edward went to your house and back in less than 5 minutes." I started playing with my hands near my stomach. "I was wondering about that but I didn't want to overload you guys with questions."

"Bella," She put her arm over my shoulders and led us back to the living room."You can never ask us too many questions. Just remember not to ask us any vampire questions at school. If it gets out then we have to move and those who know will be killed by the Volturi." "The who?" I asked as I sat back down on the couch. "A 1965 Rock band.." "Shut up Emmett" They all said as Rose smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Rosie?" He whined and looked at her like it really hurt. "The Volturi is a very powerful coven of vampire that live in Italy. They serve as like a police force for the vampire world. They enforce just one rule, 'Keep the secret'. If everyone in Forks finds out who we are then everyone is in danger." Edward paused for a second then stood. "It's getting late, I should take you home Bella." I nodded and grabbed my backpack. Emma and Alice hugged me bye with promises to talk more tomorrow. Emmett grabbed me in a gentle bear hug this time. I followed Edward towards the side of the house to the garage. _Holy crow..this is huge_. In the garage there was 9 cars and 4 motorcycles. Amazingly there was still room for at least 2 more cars. "Wow" I was still standing in the doorway when Edward looked back to me "What?" He questioned, looking at me then around the garage. "Esme had to redesign the garage for all of our cars. Everyone has at least one in here." I raised my eyebrow at him as we got into the Volvo "At least one?" He smirked "The motorcycles belong to the girls but they let all of us use them and I have another car." My eyes bugged "You own 2 cars?" He nodded as he backed out of the garage.

"How many 17 year olds own 2 cars?" He smiled smugly at me "I'm only 17 to humans. Not to vampires love." I was definitely confused now. "How old are you?" He took a deep breath. "I'm 107 years old." I raised my eyebrow again to call his bluff as he then sped down the driveway, going 50. "Edward?" He turned onto the main road then started pushing 80..90..100. "Edward! Slow down you're either going to get us killed or get yourself a speeding ticket." He laughed as my panic attack became more intense. "Love don't worry. I've never been in a car accident or gotten a speeding ticket." "Well there's always a first time for everything." I said as snotty as possible while coming down from my panic attack. He was grinning as I finally realized we weren't moving, we were parked in front of my house. "That wasn't even 10 minutes." "I know." He his grin dropped from his face. "Bella I was serious when I told you I would never let anything happen to you." He took another deep breath. "I'm not going to force you to ride with us to school or sit with us at lunch, that's all up to you." I nodded "Okay" I opened the door and got out. "Hey" I said leaning back into the car. "You can come in if you want." He smiled at me. I could see his lips move but I heard nothing. "Bella.. Bella!" His voice was pure panic as I looked up to see him holding my shoulders trying to shake me out of my daze. I blinked a few times as he asked, "Are you okay?" "Ya I..sorry I just..I.." "Let's get you inside." I nodded as he closed the car door and led me to the house. "Thank you" I looked up at him as I opened the front door. He looked back at me "You're welcome." He smiled as I walked into the house. "See you later Bella." I smiled and nodded as he closed the door and walked back to his car. I could hear it speeding away a few seconds later.

I went to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients for dinner. Charlie walked in not even 5 minutes later. "Bella?" He called into the house like he did every night. "In here dad" I heard his gun being hung up by the door. Then the sound of his boots on the stairs as he went up to take a shower. 15 minutes later I was putting everything on the table as Charlie came back downstairs. "Smells good Bells." "Thanks." I smiled as he reached into the fridge to grab a beer. I sat down as he made his way over from the fridge. We ate in silence for about 10 minutes. Charlie cleared his throat "You making any friends at school?" He asked before he took a sip of his beer. "Ya," I nodded "Uhm..Alice Cullen and Emma Masen. They are practically attached to my hip at school." He smiled "The Cullens are good kids. Those two girls are known for helping everyone under the sun." He took another sip of beer. "The boys have never never caused trouble. Dr. Cullen is the best doctor Forks has ever had, we're lucky to have him. Hopefully we don't have to make any frequent trips up to visit him." He raised his eyebrow at me. "You never know dad, I can't predict my clumsiness." We both laughed as a knock came from the front door. "I got it" He said while standing up. I got up as he opened the door wondering who it is.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Chief Swan. I stopped by to give Bella her backpack since she left it at my house after studying with my sisters." Edward explained to Charlie. I stopped at the kitchen door hearing that voice. _I didn't leave it at the house. I had it on my shoulder when I got in his car..I left it in his car. But why didn't he say it was in his car? Because Charlie would kill him if he knew that I was in Edward's car and would send me to boarding school. _I started walking toward the front door only managing to trip within 2 steps. I landed on pillowy hardness. I lifted my head up to see Edward holding me, wearing a parka and grinning. "She does that alot Edward. Good thing she's friends with you guys, it'll get her a better chance of being admitted faster into the ER." He helped me up while Charlie started walking into the kitchen. "Thanks dad." I said smugly as both guys chuckled. "Sorry I have a hard time staying upright." I told Edward. "I've noticed, plus you somehow manage to trip over thin air." He was making fun of me. "It's a talent I'm proud of." He smiled as he grabbed my bag of the floor "I'll be right back" He whispered. Before I could finish my quick in breath he was back. Without my bag. "Where? How?" He grinned and half rolled his eyes "Vampire." I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I put it on your bed" _Crap he was in my room, it's a mess in there. _He looked towards the kitchen then back to me. "I better go Bella." I nodded as he opened the door. He turned back to me "I'll call you later Bella." We exchanged smiles as he walked outside to his car. I waited until he drove off to shut the door. Charlie was waiting on the otherside, making me jump. "Dad!" Breathlessly I put my hand on my chest. He stood there with his arms crossed. "Seems someone has a crush on you. And here I was pretty sure he was gay." My eyes went wide. "Dad!" He shrugged as he went past me into the living room and turned on the tv. "You never know these days." He mumbled. I went into the kitchen to start cleaning up after dinner. I discovered everything was put away. _That's what he was doing in here while me and Edward were by the stairs_.

I went upstairs, grabbed some pjs and took a shower. I was putting my clothes in my hamper when I heard "God you smell so good." I was about to scream when a large cold hand went over my mouth. "It's okay love, I won't hurt you." Edward turned me around to face him. "How?" My one word questions seem to be very prominent tonight. He smiled and replied with what seems to be his favorite one word answer. "Vampire" He looked me over then and hitched his breath. I looked down not even remembering what I had grabbed to wear, a spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts. _Crap._ "I'm sorry I.." I started looking for some pants when he stopped me. "No Bella," He smiled "You're beautiful. I just didn't think I'd ever see you like this." I blushed then._ He thinks I'm beautiful? What craziness is in this vampire's brain? _His hand stroked my cheek then cooling it. "This is even more beautiful." "My blush?" I was starting to question his sanity more than mine now. "Yes, it's extremely beautiful." He whispered. I was going to respond when a soft knock was on my door. "Night Bells." I swallowed and held my breath as Edward whispered into my ear. "He has no clue I'm here. He thinks you are talking on the phone with me." He glanced to the door then back to me. "Uh..uhm night dad." As his door closed I heard a phone vibrating. He pulled a small red and black phone out of his pocket. "Alice" He said walking towards my window. "I'll be back in a minute." He went out my window. I sat on my bed, wondering how crazy my life would be now that I was officially friends with vampires. I laid down and closed my eyes, thinking about what he was doing outside my window and if anybody could see him.

When I opened my eyes I saw daylight. I was also under the covers, _how did I get under these_? I sat up and looked to the window, it was almost closed. Just a small crack of an opening. _I must have been really tired last night, everything with the Cullens and Edward showing up with my bag..oh crap Edward! I fell asleep on him! _I heard vibrating at my desk. I stumbled over noticing it was charging. _I didn't plug it in last night, did I?. _There was a text message from Edward. "You looked so peaceful and relaxed. I couldn't wake you up. I'll see you soon at school." I smiled, it dropped as soon as I realized I had 45 minutes til school started and my truck takes 20 minutes to get there. Groaning I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, ran to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I went back to my room and grabbed a sweatshirt. Going back to the bathroom I started to brush my hair before deciding to just put it in a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and phone from my room and stumbled down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar. I pulled out my phone to check the time, I still had 35 minutes. I went towards the front door. I then dropped my phone noticing someone was standing there.


	12. Chapter 11

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. People's thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**I know total complete udder updating fail on my part. school and work are not the easiest combos to juggle. so how did I spend my one day of mid-term break? I started typing up all the pages of this story that I have been writing during my bored moments. those occur at school and work.** **hopefully I will have the next chapter up on sunday.**

**Emma's POV**

I sat in my car waiting outside of Bella's. Alice has been in there 3 minutes standing at the bottom of the staircase. I heard Bella's scream when she finally noticed Alice. "Alice, oh my..you scared the.." "Bella, we have no time for small talk, lets go." She whisked Bella back up to her room and started in on her magic, as she called it. "Alice we're going to be late." With a smile in her voice Alice replied "No we will be on time." Bella let out a huff. "Okay, all done, lets go!" Alice was soon pulling Bella out the front door. She was walking at a fast humanly pace while Bella carefully trekked across the yard. As soon as Bella shut her door, my foot hit the gas. "Holy crow." I glanced to Alice while she looked back at Bella. "Sorry about that Bella, kinda forgot you aren't used to that yet." "Its okay, I have a feeling I should get used to it." "Ya since she does drive slower than Edward" Alice chimed in. Alice was then handing me my phone, as I reached, it buzzed. I flipped it open without looking. "Yes?" "Where are you and Alice?" Edward. Great. "On our way to school." "Emma. What are you two doing?" I looked to Alice as she smiled. "Pulling into the parking lot." I closed the phone as I parked on the otherside of the Jeep. My door was opened and I was pulled out into strong loving arms. "Hi trouble." Tommy smiled at me. "Hi husband I have been away from for all of 15 minutes" "Longest fuckin 15 minutes of my life." He replied as he kissed me. Emmett cleared his throat, the sign of 'get off each other or get a room'. Me and Alice started towards the school then stopped when we realized neither Bella nor Edward were with us. We went back towards the cars just as Alice had a vision. I sprinted towards the cars as humanly as possible just to make it in time.

Bella and Edward had decided to have a kiss, only Edward couldn't stop his control. He was at her neck when I shoved him and rolled Bella to Alice. "Edward" I growled low. Emmett was now on the other side of him holding him back. "_Emmett take him for a run, clear his head. I'll call Carlisle to get you guys an excuse." _ Emmett nodded and turned Edward towards the forest, Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek then followed. "I'll just stay here and keep an eye on the women then." Tommy said half confused/half sarcastic. Jasper turned then and bowed his head towards Tommy. Alice was comforting Bella, Rose was leaning against the Jeep looking at her perfect nails. "_Rose just go in the school or make yourself useful and call Carlisle, the guys need an excuse at the moment." _ She glared at me then went into the Jeep and called Carlisle. I smelled it then as did Tommy. Venom, but where? There was no blood smell, just the venom. _"Alice?"_ Tommy thought. I pulled Bella away from Alice to then smell it stronger. "Bella?" I noticed her wincing. "Bella? what is..?" "My..my..neck.." She said through her teeth. "..it burns" She breathed. Tilting her head back I saw it then. There were drops of venom on her neck. "Rose" I said loud getting her attention from the Jeep. "Tell Carlisle we're on our way and need a really good excuse for Bella." I tossed Tommy my keys as me and Alice got Bella into the back with us. Rose sat in the passenger seat still on the phone with Carlisle. "Rose get off the phone. He has to prep for an emergency involving a vampire and a human." Apparently that was the wrong choice of words. "Emma Masen what the hell happened?" I heard through the phone. "Carlisle I'll tell you when we get there which should be in about.." I looked at Alice. "Two minutes." She said. I shut the phone for Rose then. She started to say something when I interrupted her. "Not now Rosalie, wait til later when the boys are back." Tommy quickly pulled up to the ambulance entrance where Carlisle was standing. At vampire speed me and Alice had Bella out of the car and into the nearest room. "All I know is they were kissing when Edward was about to bite her neck." Alice blurted out. "She has venom on her neck. She said it was burning her." I added as Carlisle then pulled Bella's hair away from her neck. "Alice, I need you to go find the boys and get them to the house. Emma, stay here with Bella." He pulled a pouting Alice out the door with him. "Emma?" Bella sounded like she was struggling to talk. "It's okay Bella, Carlisle is getting some things that will help with the pain and more than likely he's going to run some tests." I smoothed the hair away from her forehead, she had a light coat of sweat on her entire body. "Emma I'm sorry, he said he wanted to try something, I didn't know..." "Bella, it's not your fault. Carlisle, me, and Edward have the best control of the family. Alice barely caught it in time." "She knew he was going to kiss me sometime today, she told me when she was helping me get ready." That damn pixie. Carlisle came through the door then. "Okay Bella, lets see what my son has done."

As I gave Carlisle a look I realized there was someone on the otherside of the door. "_I told him I'll ask Bella if she wants to see him after I'm done._" I nodded my head as he swabbed her neck over the now even paler spots on her neck. "I'll be right back Bella." "Okay" She said quietly. I left the room as Carlisle injected some pain medicine in her. Edward came up to me with a wild look on his face. His mind was everywhere, but centered around one thing, Bella. He scooped me into a hug and started mumbling, "I'm so sorry..I can't believe I..what if?" "Edward stop. Put me down." As he set me down I realised he was trying to cry. I hugged his waist. "Don't worry baby brother, she's going to be okay." He hugged my shoulder tighter and kissed my head, a thank you. Carlisle came out then. "She's fine, the venom was only on her skin and seemed to just kill the skin only at those spots." The grip around my shoulder got tighter. "Edward, she is fine. Go in there and talk to her." "But I.." "Edward you talk to her while I go hunt down a pixie." He nodded and went into the room. I pulled out my phone while Carlisle left to go run the tests on her blood. I pressed the number four button. "Emma I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Alice pleaded. "Just tell me she will be okay Alice." I could hear her smile though the phone. "Oh she will, Edward will be able to do what he tried to do today alot. He.." She paused, then shrieked. "Oh I can't wait for spring break!" "Alice it's two months away." "I know but you guys are going to have so much fun." She hung up then. I went back into the room then. Bella was sleeping. "_Edward give me your keys so I can bring the Volvo over here from school." _He handed me the keys. "_Thank you Emma"_ He thought as I left the room.

...

For the last 2 months me and Alice picked up Bella from her house every morning so Alice could 'help' Bella get ready in the mornings. Although I just played driver Edward still would say I was helping Alice. Which in a way is true, I was helping by being the approval for Bella's final look. Only twice has Alice tried something that would not look right at all, since then she dressed Bella in Alice's fashionable standards. If it were up to me I would just let Bella wear her normal t-shirt, jeans, and hoodies. Alice said that she loved to do this to torcher Edward even more. The poor boy has never had a girlfriend in his whole life and she's testing his control every day. But of course the whole morning ritual with Bella was worth it when we would notice Edward adjust his pants as she got out of the car every morning.

Spring break finally arrived and we all split up for the week. Alice and Jasper went up to Denali, Rose and Emmett went to Cheyenne, while Esme and Carlisle went to their private island. When Tommy had asked me what I wanted to do for the week I simply said "Whatever Bella wants to do." "Guess that means we're staying in Forks." "You and Edward go hunt something bigger than deer this morning and us girls will figure something out." He kissed me on the head as he left our room yelling for Edward. "Lets go find us some mountain lions bro"

I pulled up to Bella's as Charlie was getting ready to leave. I sent Bella a text telling her to take a shower and get ready to go. "Hi Chief Swan." I said as I got out of my car. "Hey Emma, Bella isn't up just yet." I smiled "She should be anytime, I told her I'd be here around 8:30." I heard her phone buzz and her groan from the lawn. "I'll let you in the house so you don't have to wait out here." "Okay" I said as he led us to the house. " You guys be careful now Emma." "Of course Sir." He shut the door as I heard him mutter "All will be fine, Dr. Cullen will be there in case Bella gets hurt." I heard Bella's footsteps upstairs. "At least she doesn't just show up in my room and throw me into the shower." Bella grumpily muttered. As soon as the shower started running I went into the kitchen to cook some eggs and bacon. When she turned the shower off I put the toast in to heat. I put all the food on a plate and set it next to the coffee cup on the table as she started down the stairs. She jumped when she saw me. "Holy..geez Emma. Ya know noise would have been a great welcome instead of pure silence down here." I grinned at her. "Bella would you rather have me quiet or have me be noisy and you think the house is being robbed?" She shrugged her shoulders as I guided her to the table. "Now you eat while I go pull an Alice and pack for you." She rolled her eyes and took a bite of toast. "Am I allowed to know where we are going?" "Of course, you and me are going to San Francisco." "Emma, I don't know if Charlie.." "Esme already cleared it with him this morning." She nodded and took a bite of her eggs as I added, "Just be glad I'm packing your clothes and not ones just freshly bought for you." With a mouth full of eggs and toast she giggled and said "True." I went upstairs to pack her stuff.

I brought two bags down the stairs with me as she washed her plate and coffee cup. "Bella, I couldn't find any swimsuits for you up there." "Umm, I don't own a swimsuit." "How can you not.." My phone buzzing stopped me. "Ye.." "There are swimsuits for Bella in a bag in my closet." I looked at Bella. "Thanks Alice" Bella plopped on the sofa with a grunt then. "No problem" She said then hung up. "Leave it up to Alice to have everything handy like a boy scout." "Do I have to wear them?" She whined. "Well eventually, where we are meeting the boys tomorrow and staying most of the week involves swimming" "Wait, the boys?" She sat up. "Yes we are meeting Tommy and Edward tomorrow afternoon at Yosemite then staying for the week at Mammoth Lakes." "Oh" She was looking nervous. "Did you think I was going to make you do something involved with being around Rosalie for more than 20 minutes?" "Wait she won't be there?" "Nope her and Emmett went to Cheyenne, Alice and Jasper are in Alaska." "What about Carlisle and Esme?" "They are in the tropics." "The tropics?" "They know the perfect spot down there where they aren't seen." I picked up her bags "Okay lets chat more in the car." She smiled and nodded. "Bella" She looked back at me after walking down the steps. "Just remember to relax and have fun." 10 minutes later, after spending most of it walking around Alice's closet room finding Bella's bag, we were finally leaving Forks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. People's thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen, Happy Burger Diner, St. Regis  
**

**Bella's POV**

Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs. My heart felt like it was going to exploded. "Alice, oh my..you scared the.." "Bella, we have no time for small talk, lets go." She picked me up and carried me up the stairs back to my room. She set me on my bed and started going through my closet. She threw a piece of clothing at me and turned around. I was now wearing a tight fitting blue v-neck sweater. "Alice we're going to be late." With a smile Alice replied "No we will be on time." I groaned as Alice came up close to me and she put a little bit of makeup on me. "Edward is going to try to kiss you today." I went bugeyed as she started putting lipgloss on me. "Okay, all done, lets go!" She flew down the stairs towards the door as I grabbed my backpack. He's thinking about kissing me? In a week he's gone from wanting to kill to wanting to kiss me? Alice waited at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her shoe. She grabbed my hand and started pulling out of the door. Basically telling me that she wanted me to hurry up, something I've learned in the past week from her.

Emma's green car was where dad normally parks the cruiser. I watched Alice dance over as I carefully made my way to the car. I barely had my door shut when it seemed the car took off. "Holy crow!" I got out before I was practically molded to her backseat. I saw Alice looking back at me with a grin that told me sorry as Emma verbally said it. "Sorry about that Bella, kinda forgot you aren't used to that yet." "Its okay, I have a feeling I should get used to it." I had been told that by almost every Cullen for the last week. "Ya since she does drive slower than Edward" Alice smiled to me. I noticed Alice handing Emma something black. As she reached for it, it started buzzing. She opened and answered it faster than I blinked. "Yes?" She questioned. She shook her head as she responded "On our way to school." We were almost there. Wow, my truck would more than likely have me at the end of my block right now. She looked towards Alice as she told the person on the phone exactly what she was doing. "Pulling into the parking lot." She hung up as she parked next to Emmett's Jeep. Alice pulled me out of the car "Just remember to relax and if he asks you something odd that doesn't involve biting, it's to help him." I nodded as she went over to Emma and the others to walk over to the school.

"Hey" I heard his voice from behind me. "Hey" I replied as I turned to fully face him. He let out a few deep breaths before he got a determined look in his eyes. "I want to try something." I nodded as he stepped closer to me. "Just please try to stay still." I nodded again as he pressed me against the car. He was about to put his lips to mine when I swallowed and let out a little breath. I heard his deep growl as he started down my neck with the tip of his nose. I felt a burning sensation start as I was shoved away from him and into another set of arms. I could hear Alice and Emma but not him. I was pulled from the arms again as the burning sensation on my neck got worse. "Bella? Bella? What is..? "My..my..neck.." I felt wonderfully cold fingers on my neck but not in the spots where I wanted them. "It.. burns." I barely got out. I could tell I was back in a car again. Emma's voice prominent in my ear. "Rose get off the phone. He has to prep for an emergency involving a vampire and a human." Wait emergency? What did Edward do to me? "Carlisle I'll tell you when we get there which should be in about.." "Two minutes." I heard Alice on the otherside of me. In two minutes I would be feeling better. Carlisle already had to use his doctor skills on me a few days ago when I slipped at school and had a huge gash on my knee.

I knew I was in the car but barely a blink later I was in a hospital room I recognized Carlisle's touch as he started routine checks of my eyes and other things. I opened my eyes to focus on him. "All I know is they were kissing when Edward was about to bite her neck." Alice started telling him. "She has venom on her neck. She said it was burning her." Emma said as air hit my neck. "Alice, I need you to go find the boys and get them to the house. Emma, stay here with Bella." He left my sight range. I couldn't hear anyone in the room and was scared to be by myself. "Emma?" I barely got out. "It's okay Bella, Carlisle is getting some things that will help with the pain and more than likely he's going to run some tests." I felt her cool fingers on my forehead. I felt the need to apologize for them all missing school. "Emma I'm sorry, he said he wanted to try something, I didn't know..." "Bella, it's not your fault. Carlisle, me, and Edward have the best control of the family. Alice barely caught it in time." She didn't know he wanted to try to kiss me, I can't keep it from her. "She knew he was going to kiss me sometime today, Alice told me when she was helping me get ready." I heard her let out a low growl as a breeze came in the room. "Okay Bella, lets see what my son has done."

He had Emma inject some medicine in me as he started looking over my neck. " Is her scent normal?" Carlisle asked Emma. "Yes, it's not smelling any different. Well except for the adrenaline." He must have seen the confusion on my face. "Bella, everyone has a unique smell to them. Chemicals in the body can change the scent. If the venom had entered your system we would be able to smell it." He swabbed something over my neck. "I'll be right back Bella." Emma squeezed my hand as she got up. "Okay" I quietly said back. I felt the needle at my neck. "It's okay Bella. It will help with the pain from the venom." "What did it do to me?" He push my hair off to the side more as he answered. "It caused the cells on the upper layers of the skin to die but not the way you are thinking of. It more like our skin." I nodded as he got up. "Do you want me to let Edward in or are you not wanting to see him?" "I'm not mad at him. Is he alright?" He smiled."He's beating himself up of course. There's only two people that can get anything through his head, Emma and you." He went out the door and left me with that one line. I'm one of two? Already?

I heard the door open but feared to move my neck. A cold hand moved my hair back and very gently touched my neck. "I'm so sorry Bella." I heard him say as he sat next to me on the bed. I took of his hand in mine. "It's okay, accidents happen. I'm a walking accident magnet." He snorted as he whispered "Don't I know it." "How do you know it?" His eyes went wide as he realized I heard him. "I..uhh..umm..I might have looked at your medical history when Carlisle was looking at it to make sure you weren't allergic to anything. He was trying to distract me." "My medical history?" "Bella you have been in an emergency room more times than the years Carlisle has been a vampire." "No one has ever told me how long he has been a vampire." He started to distract me by trailing a finger over where Emma had inject the first set of pain meds. "Edward, just tell me the year and I'll ask Carlisle for the rest." He nodded then took a breath "Sometime in the 1640s" "What? I know I've been to the hospital alot but almost 400 times?" He picked my hand up as he said "Good thing you're very good friends with three doctors now." He then dazzled me as I felt a pinch in my hand again. "What is..?" "Carlisle wanted me to give you this medicine last so we could talk first." I nodded as a very sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. I felt cool lips on my hand as I closed my eyes.

...

The routine of that morning has repeated everyday since, well except for the venom and hospital part. Alice would show up in my room every morning and practically throw me in the shower. I knew she was buying me new clothes cuz there were plenty of times I was put into something I had never seen before. Emma is thankfully the one who makes the final decision on what I wear when we go to school. On the weekends she sends me a text telling me that I have an hour to be showered and ready. Although they both told me they kinda do this to torcher Edward. I heard them talking about one morning as I was changing that they have it timed down to the millisecond as to how long it will take from me getting out of the car to him having to adjust himself.

I had been told that I was going on spring break with the Cullens. More Alice said I was going plus I knew Edward wouldn't let me out of his sight for that long. I heard my phone buzzing and angrily glared at it. I then looked to the clock to see it was 8am. Crap, Emma had told me yesterday to be ready by 8:30. I groaned as I got up to stop my phone. It was a text from Emma telling me to take a shower and get ready. I grabbed a towel and muttered in my half sleepiness about Alice and her way of waking me up. As I went down the stairs after my shower I could smell food, I figured dad must have cooked me something simple. I also smelled the coffee, it was pretty fresh. I saw the plate of food on the table and then Emma appeared. "Holy..geez Emma. Ya know noise would have been a great welcome instead of pure silence down here." She smiled at me as I attempted to pull my stomach out of my chest to breathe. "Bella would you rather have me quiet or have me be noisy and you think the house is being robbed?" I shrugged at her as she led me to the table. "Now you eat while I go pull an Alice and pack for you." I rolled my eyes as I asked with food in my mouth."Am I allowed to know where we are going?" "Of course, you and me are going to San Francisco." Thoughts of Dad calling the FBI and Edward going mental entered my mind "Emma, I don't know if Charlie.." "Esme already cleared it with him this morning." I simply nodded and kept eating "Just be glad I'm packing your clothes and not ones just freshly bought for you." I laughed with my mouth full of food "True." I replied as went upstairs.

A few minutes later she came back down with more than likely my whole closet in the two bags. I finished washing my dishes and walked over to the stairs to grab my shoes. "Bella, I couldn't find any swimsuits for you up there." "Umm, I don't own a swimsuit." I answered as I went into the living room. "How can you not.." Her phone started buzzing "Ye.." I could just make out the high notes of Alice's voice. Emma looked at me as she said "Thanks Alice." I plopped and groaned on the couch knowing whatever Alice picked out I more than likely wouldn't be comfortable in but it would make Edward's jaw drop. "Leave it up to Alice to have everything handy like a boy scout." I whined then. "Do I have to wear them?" "Well eventually, where we are meeting the boys tomorrow and staying most of the week involves swimming" "Wait, the boys?" I sat up knowing that it wasn't just us girls like I originally thought. "Yes we are meeting Tommy and Edward tomorrow afternoon at Yosemite then staying for the week at Mammoth Lakes." "Oh" I was suddenly thankful but ashamed that I was glad it wasn't just the girls. "Did you think I was going to make you do something involved with being around Rosalie for more than 20 minutes?" "Wait she won't be there?" "Nope her and Emmett went to Cheyenne, Alice and Jasper are in Alaska." "What about Carlisle and Esme?" "They are in the tropics." Wait, in the sun? "The tropics?" "They know the perfect spot down there where they aren't seen." She grabbed my bags then "Okay lets chat more in the car." I nodded as we headed out the door towards California for a week. "Bella" I stopped at the bottom of the steps "Just remember to relax and have fun." I then learned how much I really hate Alice's closet.

Emma stopped at the Diner before we left and got me some food to munch on. Not realizing how hungry I really was I practically inhaled the food even though it had only been about 30 minutes since I had eaten my mini breakfast. The next thing I knew I was hearing Emma's voice and feeling the car slowing down. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to someone on the phone as I started looking around. "How long was I sleeping?" My voice sounded horrible. "About 4 hours" She answered me as I noticed a very tall orange bridge ahead. Wait orange bridge? Already? "We're already in San Francisco? How?" My brain rambled out my mouth. I looked at her as she sarcastically answered "Us Cullens have lead feet when we travel by car." "Obviously." I answered as I tried to wake up more. Her phone started buzzing again. She rolled her eyes as she flipped the phone open. Her sign to me that it's Edward.

"Yes baby brother?" She in a slight annoyed tone. I had a feeling it wasn't the first time he had called since we left Forks. "How'd you..you called Alice?" She let out an angry breath through her nose. "Look Mr. Paranoid, We're going the penthouse and I'm not going to ruin the rest of the surprise for someone." She had interrupted whatever he was saying. They have a penthouse in San Francisco? People still have penthouses? I thought those were just a movie thing. "We'll meet you tomorrow at Yosemite." Wait no boys today? Just me and Emma? it's never been just the two of us for a whole day. Someone is always with us. "Okay, see you then." She closed her phone as looked back at her again.

"Your boyfriend is so cranky at the moment" I laughed out my response. "How bad is he right now?" "Calling Alice every hour is my guess." I shook my head as her phone buzzed again. She opened it and put it on speaker. "Yes?" Emma answered. Alice's high voice filled the car. "Bella, the Wharf has amazing fresh seafood and just say yes to whatever Emma says tonight." I saw Emma visibly shake as Alice said this. "Does it have to be the Wharf Alice?" Emma whined. "Either that or Chinatown." Emma let out a huff as the phone was silent. "Emma, you'll be disgusted no matter what but remember that our sister there does like both and does need to eat if we don't want a maniac brother going on a killing spree." Alice knew that Emma would more than likely forget to get me food. Emma looked at me as she asked. "Water or Land dear sister?" As I was going to answer Alice interrupted."OH very good choice Bella." She hung up then as Emma looked at me again. "Both?" I shrugged as Emma side nodded her head.

After an hour of driving to get both Chinese and seafood Emma pulled into a parking garage next to a very odd looking building. It took me a few moments to remember it, the Museum of Modern Art. Me and dad had gone to it one summer many years ago. She turned on a level that said residences only. She parked next to the stairwell and elevator. I got out of the car carefully with the two bags of food in my hands. I walked around to the truck to find Emma with two giant bags in each hand and a smaller one tucked under her arm. I suddenly felt horrible even though I knew that she could lift the car with her finger. "Can I carry something?" I asked to ease my conscious. She set down one bag in front of the elevator and handed me the smaller one. "When we get in press the button for floor 39." I nodded as the doors opened and she looked in the elevator. I realized she was making sure we were alone in the elevator. As we were going up I heard her quietly groan. "Bella, set the food in front of room 4362, then come back and help me." She said as the doors opened. There was a young couple standing there waiting for the elevator. I went past them as I heard the man ask Emma if she wanted any help. She agreed as I finally found the door at the end of the hallway. He struggle a little with the one bag as Emma dragged the other one down the hall. I help her push it down to the door. After we got the bags to the door Emma picked up the smaller bag and pulled out a key. The man offered to help us with the bags again and Emma talked him out of it.

I stood in the doorway in awe. "Holy crow" It was all I could say as I looked around at the wood floors and creamy rose walls. It had furnishings in tan, brown and black colored wood. Pictures of the Cullens in black and white were on the walls and along the customary walls of windows gave the most magnificent view of San Francisco. "Bella hun, you should move cuz you are replacing the front door at the moment." I took two steps to the side as she brought the luggage inside. I moved like a trance to the windows. I stared down at the people going in and out of the museum. "When Emmett heard about this place opening up back in '05, he called the New York location wanting to know if he could buy the largest penthouse they were going to have. We all thought he was crazy but he did buy it. He gave Rose the master key, then gave the rest of us a key saying that we all have access to it as long as they aren't here." I was half in denial about Rose actually sharing her stuff but I could tell the place was a mix of Rose and Emmett. I spotted a little girl with her mom and dad walking out of the museum, I remembered how I wanted mom to have gone with us when we were there. "You should eat before your wonderful smelling food gets cold." She said with her voice full of sarcasm. I walked away from the happy family towards the kitchen that more than likely has never been used. "Hey, the bay isn't going anywhere, sure supposedly San Francisco is sinking like an inch every year but it'll still be there when you get done eating." I nodded as I reheated my food and sat back at the windows. The family had gone, now there was a group of kids walking around the area outside of the museum.

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower so use the bathroom now or hold it til I get out." I was woken up to Emma shaking my arm. I was still asleep as she guided me towards a bedroom. My eyes went huge as I took in the room. Theres a huge bed in the middle of the room. Reds, golds, and black adorn the room. "Emma..this is..wow..its too much" I barely got out. She started guiding me again to the bathroom. "We own this place. That is the bed you will be sleeping in tonight. Just accept it cuz truthfully this will probably be the most comfortable bed you sleep in until we get back to Forks." I turned on the light to the bathroom and was met with a huge jacuzzi tub adorned in creamy rose colors and gold trim. "Emma.." I started as she interrupted "Bella..just accept it."

I came out of the bathroom to find Emma waiting patently by the door with clothes and toiletries in hand. "I put the tv on The Food Network for you, if you want you can change it." I didn't even remember seeing a tv when I came in. I yawned as I told her okay with my head and started for the living room. I saw the huge screen on the wall and noticed that was the tv. "Holy crow" Was all I could say as I watched Chef Duff & his fellow cake makers work their magic. It couldn't have been even 15 minutes when I heard Emma coming out of the bedroom. "Ace of Cakes?" She asked "I love this show, it's just amazing that they can do all that to cakes." I heard her take a breath. "Okay, time for your shower cuz I can tell Edward was humping you in your sleep and you enjoyed it too much." My face went beet red and there was no way I could find words. My boyfriend's sister could smell him on me and my..arousal. I swear I could have died as I ran to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom my clothes were laid out on the bed. Never a good sign when Alice wasn't here. But thankfully it was clothes I would have worn at home. In the living room I found Emma as she pulled more cards out of the small bag and put them in her pocket. I recognized one as the black credit card that every Cullen has. "Come on" She said as she walked to the door. She was wearing flip flops, a pair of soccer shorts and what looked like one of Tommy's shirts with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." She said as the elevator took me to what was likely the rest of the surprise I was informed of in the car.I followed her til we got to the doors of the spa. I opened my mouth to protest. "Now no protesting because it has already been paid for and it will please Edward to know that you are getting this done." I closed my mouth knowing that I would not be able to get out of this. Emma went over to the front desk as I looked at the various pictures they had in the waiting area. They were all very peaceful, relaxing, beautiful settings. I looked at the couches and became afraid to sit on them. They were extremely white. I very carefully sat on them to make sure that my dark pants didn't discolor the couch at all. Emma walked back over and sat next to me. "Emma, you didn't need to do this." "No, I didn't but I figured since they do give a discount at this spa for the residents I figured I'd take advantage of some of the luxuries they offer." I rolled my eyes at her as a woman called out. "Mrs. Cullen?" I felt a nudge in my side. I looked between Emma and the woman as I realized she was calling me. Me, Mrs. Cullen? "Yes?" I eventually got out. "We're ready for you. If you will just follow me, we can get you started." I nodded towards her as I stood up and faced Emma. "Since when am I Mrs. Cullen?" "Since I know Edward will more than likely call asking if you are here and just to spite him I put you in as Cullen." She grinned wide as I went after the woman.

"Okay sugar, I'm going to need to change out of your clothes and put the towel around you. I'll be back in a minute." The woman had a slight southern accent. Just as I was about to sit on the massage table she came back in. "I'm going to need you to lie on your front sug." I did as she instructed. She started moving the towel a little higher than I was comfortable with on my legs. She then started massaging my legs and I remembered I haven't shaved in a few days, "I would have shaved if I had known my..my sister was going to bring me to a spa." "Well if you had shaved that would have defeated the purpose of get them waxed honey." Wait..what? Waxed? "Waxed?" I trembled. "Don't worry sug, I'll make it so you don't feel very much pain." She gave my prickly legs a good massage before I felt something warm on my leg. I screamed so loud I think I scared any children that were at the museum next door. After she finished taking the skin off my legs, she started massaging a lotion into them that soothed like my vampire's hands did. She then processed to give me the most amazing full body deep tissue massage. I was jello. I didn't even care that she was massaging my butt. It was amazing. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep because next thing I knew I was walking and hearing Emma's voice. "Someone looks like they are ready to crash in that giant California king size bed upstairs." I nodded as I leaned on her for support. I felt my head touch a pillow.

"Bella. Love its time to wake up." I heard his wonderful voice. I haven't heard it over 24 hours. I felt cold kisses all over my face. I opened my eyes and all I saw was bright. "What time is it?" He smiled that amazing crooked grin. "Almost 8:30 am." Last I knew we had left for the spa at 5:30pm yesterday. Had I been sleeping that long? "Come on love." He helped me out of the car and pulled me into a hug. I turned my head to see Emma and Tommy joking with each other that only couple that loved each other like crazy could do. "Someday we'll be the ones joking like lovesick birds." He said as he tickled my sides. I let out a laugh that brought the other couple out of their world. "Come on sleeping beauty, let's go get you some food." Tommy said as he headed to the door.

"Happy Burger Diner?" I questioned. "Largest menu in the Sierra. Figured you'd find something you like with that type of phrase." Edward replied. "It looks like a radio station threw up in here." Tommy muttered. The ceiling and walls were covered in old album covers. "Wow" My only reply as both me and Edward started turning and looking at the covers. "You folks have a seat anywhere and come up to the counter when you're ready to order." A woman behind the counter told us. "Far change from the old A&W that used to be here." Edward said . "I was thinking the same." Emma said as she handed out the menus. The menu is huge. It says there's over 800 items on the menu. All four of us look over the menus.

"An Ostrich burger?" Tommy questioned as he read the menu. "Theres also a Buffalo burger." Edward pointed to the menu. It's always amusing watching them try to act human. "I wonder what that would taste like" Tommy asked. "Ask Emmett. He's in Wyoming. They have tons of Buffalo there " Emma shrugged. "What are you thinking about having love?" Edward asked. I was starving, the last time I ate was before going down to the spa. "I think I'll have the Portabella Mushroom burger with curly fries and a Chocolate Elvis shake." Edward's eyes went wide then looked over at Emma. She tucked into Tommy's side. "Emma.." Edward started pinching his nose. "I'm sorry. She ate then we went to the spa and she's been sleeping ever since."

"What's a Chocolate Elvis shake?" Tommy asked getting the siblings distracted.. "It's chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, and banana all mixed together." I told him as Edward was ordering the food. "Sounds..interesting" Emma said as Tommy said "Sounds gross." "No its really good. I mean its good to me." He smiled then pulled Emma closer to him. "I just wanna know how an Ostrich tastes now." Edward came back to the table then with three cups of soda. I could hear a blender as Edward explained. "They actually use chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, banana, and milk to make your shakes. It doesn't come out of a machine." "Here" Emma slid me the cup from in front of her. Edward put his arm over my shoulder as my name was called from behind me. I turned and replied "Uh..here?" A girl set the cup on the table then went back to the kitchen. I took a sip and just about had a Meg Ryan from When Harry met Sally moment right there. This shake was so good. "Oh my..this is so good." They all started laughing as Tommy's name was called. He got her attention and she set down a huge mushroom burger and two baskets of fries. I felt the table move as Tommy said "Just cuz your name isn't cool enough to be all popular now doesn't mean you get to use mine." "Boys, calm down." I said without thinking. They all stared at me. "What?" I said after taking a bite of my burger.

"How are you Bella?" Tommy asked as Edward went to get a to go boxes. "I'm good." "Just good?" Edward asked as he sat down and started to put the fries and the other half of the giant burger in a box. I nodded as he took my hand "Did you have fun yesterday?" "The massage was so relaxing, thank you." I looked at Emma, she smiled and nodded. I notice her glance at Edward then roll her eyes and look at him again. They were silent communicating again. I looked at Tommy who rolled his eyes. "Will you two talk like normal, not everyone can read minds." He said. "We're stopping at the grocery store in Oakhurst next." Emma told us


	14. Chapter 13

**Some ppl might be OCC at times but hey no one's perfect. Italics are words from the brain. People's thoughts that are heard are italics and in quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Emma Masen, Tommy Cullen**

**Emma's POV**

We stop at the diner to grab Bella some food before leaving. She had the food gone within 20 minutes and was sleeping 10 minutes after that. We were on the otherside of Hoquiam when I learned why Edward stays with her every night. "Edward" She sighed. She was sleep talking. She slept talked for hours, I learned that she has some pretty interesting things going on in that head of hers. Emmett would be having a field day with some of the things she was saying.

We were 20 minutes outside of San Francisco when my phone started vibrating. "Hey" I answered without looking. "Where are you and Bella? You said to meet you at the house when we got done hunting, We've been waiting for 2 hours." Edward whined in my ear. "Actually we've only been home 5 minutes." I heard Tommy in the background. I laughed at the boys and how I was going to tell Edward I was currently over 800 miles away from him with his girl. "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a girls day" He growled. "Emma, where did you take her?" "Don't worry I haven't left the U.S. or the Pacific time zone or the west coast." "Like that really narrowed it down. All I know is you are far enough away that I can't hear your thoughts." He grumbled. "Hun, he's pulling his hair out over here." Tommy tattled. I heard a low growl. "Edward, I promise to have her all relaxed by tomorrow morning." The line was silent. "Fine. Just keep her safe Emma please." "I will. I'll see you tomorrow." As I closed the phone Bella started waking up.

She looked around at the scenery as I started to slow down to normal speeds. "How long was I sleeping?" She asked groggily. "About 4 hours" I answered as the orange bridge came into view. "We're already in San Francisco? How?" She looked at me slacked jawed. "Us Cullens have lead feet when we travel by car." "Obviously." She replied as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. My phone started buzzing again. Edward. I rolled my eyes as I answered. "Yes baby brother?" "San Francisco? You are in San Francisco?" "How'd you..you called Alice?" "Yes. Emma I can't believe you have her all the way out there without one of us..." "Look Mr. Paranoid, We're going the penthouse and I'm not going to ruin the rest of the surprise for someone." Bella looked over at me with a questioning look. "We'll meet you tomorrow at Yosemite." I tried to get my mind off the fact that he was more than likely going to call Alice again after we hung up and repeat the same call every hour til Bella was in front of him. "No, meet us in Mariposa, we'll follow each other the rest of the way." "Okay, see you then." "Be safe sis"

I flipped the phone closed as Bella looked over at me. "Your boyfriend is so cranky at the moment" Bella laughed "How bad is he right now?" "Calling Alice every hour is my guess." She shook her head as my phone buzzed again. Alice. I opened it and put it on speaker phone. "Yes?" "Bella, the Wharf has amazing fresh seafood and just say yes to whatever Emma says tonight." I shuttered at the thought of the seafood, it smells so horrible. "Does it have to be the Wharf Alice?" "Either that or Chinatown." She paused "Emma, you'll be disgusted no matter what but remember that our sister there does like both and does need to eat if we don't want a maniac brother going on a killing spree." I looked to Bella. "Water or Land dear sister?" "OH very good choice Bella." Alice said before hanging up. I looked at her. "Both?" She said as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

I pulled into the underground parking garage of the St. Regis Hotel around 3pm. I parked in the spot designated for the penthouse Emmett had bought in 2005 as a present for Rose. Bella got out with her bag of Chinese in one hand and her seafood in the other. I got out my bag of ids, passports, keys to various places across the globe, and other documents I would need for whatever identity I felt like being that day out from under my seat. I grabbed 2 bags out of the trunk as Bella followed to the elevator. "Can I carry something?" She asked shyly. I set down one of the bags and handed her the bag of ids from under my arm. "When we get in press the button for floor 39." She nodded as the doors opened. I was glad no one was in there so I wouldn't have to explain how I was easily carrying two giant bags. Of course as luck would have it, there was a couple waiting for the elevator on the 39th floor. "Bella, set the food in front of room 4362, then come back and help me." She nodded then walked fast down the hall. There was only 4 doors and of course it was the farthest away from the elevator. The man decided to help me by struggling to carry one bag while I humanly dragged the other behind me until Bella came back and then I picked up the pace a little. I could truthfully carry both with one hand easier than this man could carry a case of beer. I pulled the key out of the bag as he offered to take the bags inside for us. After talking him out of helping us put the bags inside he finally left with his wife telling him how thoughtful he was.

"Holy crow" Bella stopped in the doorway gawking at the two story penthouse. "Bella hun, you should move cuz you are replacing the front door at the moment." She stepped aside as I brought the luggage inside. After setting the bags in the bedroom I found Bella staring out the windows at the view. "When Emmett heard about this place opening up back in '05, he called the New York location wanting to know if he could buy the largest penthouse they were going to have. We all thought he was crazy but he did buy it. He gave Rose the master key, then gave the rest of us a key saying that we all have access to it as long as they aren't here." She was still looking out towards the bay. "You should eat before your wonderful smelling food gets cold." I sarcastically said to her. She peeled herself away from the windows to go grab her food. "Hey" She looked up towards me "The bay isn't going anywhere, sure supposedly San Francisco is sinking like an inch every year but it'll still be there when you get done eating." She reheated her food in the never used kitchen and sat back at the windows watching San Francisco from 39 stories up. I retreated to the bedroom to call the spa downstairs.

I went into the living room area after I had silenced the 20th call from Edward since we had last talked to him in the car and stopped in my tracks. The tv was gone. I started looking around and noticed a projector screen had been put in since the last time I was here. Looking straight up I saw the projector. Emmett had also put his complete collection of every video game system made in here. From the ancient Magnavox Odyssey to the new Wii. Every single version of a video game console was here, I noticed the 3 different Xboxs that Emmett had just gotten in the last few months. On one side of the screen was all the consoles while the other side had a door. I opened the door to find a closet that would rival any video game store. I shook my head as I pulled out my phone to call Emmett. "Yes lil sis?" "You didn't tell me that you put in a projector tv in the penthouse in Frisco and that every single gaming system in history is here." He laughed. "The remotes and controllers are in the drawer under the Atari Jaguar. I'm sure you can figure it all out from there." "Thanks brother bear. Now I just have to peel someone away from the windows." "Have fun and remember to show me anything fun she does later. Oh and the gun for duck hunt is broken so you can't play that." I closed the phone and shook my head as I opened the drawer full of remotes and controllers. Thankfully the remotes were all on a shelf in the drawer. I turned on the projector and set the remote on the couch for Bella to use.

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower so use the bathroom now or hold it til I get out." She had started to dose off against the windows. She half slept-walked to the bedroom where she stopped suddenly. "Emma..this is..wow..its too much" I gently pushed her towards the bathroom. "We own this place. That is the bed you will be sleeping in tonight. Just accept it cuz truthfully this will probably be the most comfortable bed you sleep in until we get back to Forks." She turned on the light to the bathroom and let out a gasp. "Emma.." I rolled my eyes "Bella..just accept it."

"I put the tv on The Food Network for you, if you want you can change it." I told her as she came out. With a yawn and a nod she went back out to the living room. "Holy crow" I heard as I shut the door to the bathroom. I was done 10 minutes later and walking out to the living room. There was a giant cake on the screen being blow torched. "Ace of Cakes?" Bella nodded "I love this show, it's just amazing that they can do all that to cakes." I took a deep breath and noticed a strange smell coming from her that I couldn't exactly place but I had a pretty good idea."Okay, time for your shower cuz I can tell Edward was humping you in your sleep and you enjoyed it too much." She blushed terribly as she stumbled for words. I laughed as she started going towards the bathroom. My phone started vibrating again, I silenced call number 49 from Edward.

30 minutes later I had her in flip flops, yoga pants and one of Edward's old concert t-shirts. She was puzzled as I lead her to the elevator . "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." I told her as the elevator went down. When the doors opened she followed me toward the spa. "Now no protesting because it has already been paid for and it will please Edward to know that you are getting this done." I half lied to her. I still had yet to pay for it. Bella stood by the entrance to the spa as I was greeted at the front desk. "Hi how can I help you?" The bubbly girl asked. "Reservation for Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Hutchens." I set my black credit card and id that went with that card on the desk. "And how will you be paying for this Ma'am?" I slid the cards towards her as her eyes widened. "Are you paying for both Ma'am?" "Yes" I simply answered as I turned to look at Bella finally sitting down on one of the pristine white couches. I signed the credit card slip then put the cards back in my pockets as I went to sit by Bella. "Emma, you didn't need to do this." "No, I didn't but I figured since they do give a discount at this spa for the residents I figured I'd take advantage of some of the luxuries they offer." Bella rolled her eyes as an older woman came out. " Mrs. Cullen?" I nudged Bella, She looked between me and the older lady before finally responding. "Yes?" "We're ready for you. If you will just follow me, we can get you started." Bella nodded as the woman turned. "Since when am I Mrs. Cullen?" She asked as she stood up. "Since I know Edward will more than likely call asking if you are here and just to spite him I put you in as Cullen." She shook her head as she then went down the hallway after the woman. My phone buzzed again.

"Emma!" I turned towards my name being called by one of Alice's favorite people. "One of my favorite clients. How are you my lovely?" "Hi Sam, I'm wonderful." I smiled at him. "I'm guessing by the quietness Alice isn't here with you." I laughed realizing this was the first time Alice hasn't been with me when I've come here. "No but my brother's fiancee is. She is currently getting pampered." If Bella had heard me refer to her as this she more than likely would have had a heart attack but me and Alice already knew, courtesy of her visions, that Bella would be a vampire. "So beautiful, what do I get to work with today?" Sam asked as he lead me to the salon area of the spa. I texted Edward telling him to stop worrying and calling, also that Bella just started her massage as Sam sat me in his chair and started his magic. An hour and a half later Bella emerged looking half in a dazed. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Someone looks like they are ready to crash in that giant California king size bed upstairs." I had on purpose told the staff over the phone earlier they were to do a light massage on her legs first, then wax her legs, and finally give her the rest of the massage. She nodded as we headed towards the elevator. She was out cold as soon as she hit the pillows. Looking at the clock I decided that we would hit the road about in about 13 hours.

Bella was still sleeping when I had gotten back from going out for a quick meal. I took another shower to wash the woods off of me. Being impatient I decided to take the bags downstairs to the car. When I got back to the room I called the cleaning service that Rose left the number for on the fridge to schedule them to clean the penthouse once we were gone. It was now 7am. I walked into the bedroom to find a sleep talking Bella. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of her. I quickly changed her into jeans from her yoga pants. I picked her up and headed towards the door making sure to check that everything was turned off that should be. I peaked outside the door to make sure no neighbors were outside then made my way to the stairwell. Thankfully there were no cameras in the stairwell. I placed Bella in the car and started towards the Bay Bridge.

As I turned off the highway in Merced, I sent the picture to Edward with the message, 'Now do I really wanna wake her up?' I searched for his thoughts and found them. He was about 5 miles up the road. I turned on the radio and started singing to Lady Gaga's Love Game in my head as I listened to the thoughts in the car ahead of me. _"I can't believe her. They haven't even left yet." _ I heard Edward tell Tommy. My phone started ringing. "Yes?" "Put her in the car and get going. I wanna see my girl." He half growled. I couldn't help but laugh. "Edward you know you have only called about 137 times since you came home from hunting. Calm down." "No, I miss her and you weren't answering your phone and I..." I just happen to look towards the car in front of me and was met with golden eyes in a rear view mirror. _Crap._ "Emma.." "Yes, brother that I love so dearly?" I heard Tommy laugh in the background. "How long have you been behind my car?" "Since we past Planada." "Let me talk to Bella." I looked over to realized that she was still sleeping. "Edward is it normal for her to have spent about 14 hours sleeping?" "What did you do to her?" We were coming into Mariposa then, the sign for the fairgrounds welcoming us. "I tell you in a few minutes, lets take her for breakfast." "Okay." He replied as he hung up. He then thought "_Meet us at the diner."_.

I pulled into the tiny front parking lot next to the Volvo. The passenger door was opened suddenly as Edward stuck his head inside. "What did you do to her?" He accused as he quickly assessed her for any injuries. Another reason I had them do the waxing early was so there wouldn't be any more blood than there already would be. "Well good morning to you too sunshine." I put as much sarcastic Jasper twang into it as possible " I got here your lil lady all pampered with a wax and an extremely relaxing deep tissue massage that has knocked her out for hours." I ended with a huge smile as he got the sorrow look on his face. "I'm sorry sis, I was just.." "Paranoid" Me and Tommy replied at the same time. "Is it that obvi...?" "Yes." We both answered again. Tommy helped me out of the car and pulled me to him as Edward started to wake up Bella. "Well hello handsome, you might want to be careful. My husband is somewhere around here and he might get a lil upset to see you all smoochin up on me." I gave him a devious smile. "Its worth the risk for a beautiful woman like you." He was laying the charm on heavy forced. I heard Bella's giggle behind me. I turned around to see a glowing Bella and smiling Edward looking at us. "Come on sleeping beauty, let's go get you some food." Tommy said as he headed to the door.

"Happy Burger Diner?" Bella asked. "Largest menu in the Sierra. Figured you'd find something you like with that type of phrase." Edward replied. "It looks like a radio station threw up in here." Tommy muttered. The ceiling and walls were covered in old album covers. "Wow" Bella said as she started turning around to look at all the covers. Edward was doing the same. "You folks have a seat anywhere and come up to the counter when you're ready to order." An older woman said to us from behind the counter. We sat in one of the large booths as I realized what this place used to be. "Far change from the old A&W that used to be here." Edward said out loud. "I was thinking the same." I replied as I handed out the menus from by the window.

"An Ostrich burger?" Tommy questioned as he read the menu. "Theres also a Buffalo burger." Edward and Tommy went back and forth thinking about how those two animals would really taste. "Ask Emmett." I told both of them. They gave me a questioning look. "He's in Wyoming. They have tons of Buffalo there." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. "What are you thinking about having love?" Edward asked Bella as she seemed to still be looking over the menu. I realized then when the last time I had seen her eat was. Edward wouldn't be happy with that. "I think I'll have the Portabella Mushroom burger with curly fries and a Chocolate Elvis shake." Edward glared at me then. _"When was the last time she ate?" _I shrunk into Tommy's side as I answered _"4pm yesterday" _"Emma.." He groaned as he pinched his nose. "I'm sorry. She ate then we went to the spa and she's been sleeping ever since."

"What's a Chocolate Elvis shake?" Tommy questioned. "It's chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, and banana all mixed together." Bella told him while Edward got up to go order. "Sounds..interesting." "Sounds gross." Tommy added. "No its really good. I mean its good to me." "I just wanna know how an Ostrich tastes now." Tommy whined as he pulled me closer and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Hi" He said quietly in my ear. I smiled as I quietly answered back. "Hi" As Edward came back with 3 sodas, a blender started going from somewhere behind the counter. "They actually use chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, banana, and milk to make your shakes. It doesn't come out of a machine." Edward told Bella as she practically gave him a stink eye for her not having a drink even though technically all the drinks on the table were hers. "Here." I slid my drink towards her knowing that whatever was in the cups Bella would like. _"She is so calm and relaxed. Thank you Emma." _Edward smiled as he put his arm around Bella _"No problem" _I replied as Tommy started to play with my hair. "Bella?" A young girl called from by the front door holding a white cup. "Uh..here?" Bella answered as Edward raised his hand to get the girls attention. "Here you go." The girl, no older than 16, replied as she set down Bella's shake. "Oh my..this is so good." Bella said as all of us started laughing. She blushed bright then as the young girl came out again with a tray of food. "Tommy?" She called out. He cleared his throat loudly and raised his hand. She set all the food on the table. As she walked away Tommy kicked Edward, "Just cuz your name isn't cool enough to be all popular now doesn't mean you get to use mine." "Boys, calm down." Bella said shocking us all. "What?" She replied after taking a bite of her burger and noticing us staring at her.

"How are you Bella?" Tommy asked as Edward went to get a to go box. She nodded "I'm good." "Just good?" Edward asked as he sat down and started to put the fries and the other half of her giant burger in a box. She nodded again as Edward took her hand. "Did you have fun yesterday?" "The massage was so relaxing, thank you." She looked towards me. I smiled and nodded. _"We need to get food for Bella before we go to Mammoth Pools." "We'll get it in Oakhurst. They have a bigger grocery store." "How would you know this?" "Because Pioneer Market doesn't sound as nationwide as Raley's. Plus I need to get Bella somethings that I forgot to pack" _"Will you two talk like normal, not everyone can read minds." Tommy said between us. "We're stopping at the grocery store in Oakhurst next." I informed him.

10 minutes later me and Bella were walking into the store while the boys went to fill the tanks in the car. I wheeled the cart around the store as Bella grabbed food she would eat. Bella looked at me a little crazy when I stopped in another section of the store. "Your blood smells very strong which is why Tommy isn't very social around you right now." "You can smell when I..when it..?" I nodded as she grabbed the box of tampons off the shelf, blush covered her face. "Don't worry Bella, it's normal. You've notice there are times when both Tommy and Jasper are literally like statues at school?" She nodded "That usually happens if there are more than 10 girls on their period at the same time." "I feel horrible when I'm around them. It's like I'm a constant bother to them." "You're not a bother. Jasper and Tommy have a harder time adjusting than the rest of us. Mind you Tommy has been struggling for about 70 years and Jasper has for around 30. It's not easy but they try." "Was it easy for you and Edward to..adjust?" I took an unnecessary deep breath, noticing her scent was in fact stronger. "For me it wasn't, Carlisle admitted that after the first two times I did accidentally feed from the wrong source, I was able to resist. Edward apparently took more time to realize that. Then when he was separated from Carlisle he took to feeding from the wrong source again." Bella cringed after I said this. "When Tommy brought me back to Carlisle and I saw Edward, I knew he hadn't been feeding off of animals long. His eyes were a pale red with gold in them. He told me a few days later that he had only been back with Carlisle about 6 months." I wheeled us towards the check out as another unnecessary breath told me she would need to use that box very soon if not already. She put the groceries on the belt and I paid. I pushed Bella towards the bathroom then. She gave me a confused look til I tossed her the box of tampons.

Bella was beet red as we walked towards the cars. "As much as I love seeing your blush love, I know I didn't put it there. So do tell me what has you so red?" "Uh.." She replied looking towards me as Edward pulled her into a hug. He stiffened, then held Bella arms length away as he looked her over. _"Emma, is she getting sick or..why is her scent so strong?" _"Edward, it's nothing don't worry. Baby just keep your distance a little for the next few days." Tommy nodded as Edward began trying to figure out every medical problem. "Edward." I growled as he glanced at me. "She. is. fine. It's a normal thing for her. Calm down." He opened his mouth to protest as his mind finally figured it out. I held up the bag with the box of tampons in it to confirm what his mind was thinking. He let out a breath knowing she wasn't dying of anything.

We pulled up to the closed off road after spending the last 20 minutes going up the windy hill. It normally only took 5 minutes but Bella wasn't taking to the curves at fast speeds very well. Tommy got out and unlocked the gate, he ushered us by then let Edward drive through. We pulled up to the cabins, there was 10 cabins around the closed off lake. Carlisle and Eleazar had bought the land years ago, they built a cabin for every couple in their coven. Edward's cabin was right next to mine and Tommy's. We parked the cars in front of the cabins and started unloading. I noticed Edward bring out a camping stove. "So you guys hit up the local camping store while we were shopping?" Edward looked down while rubbing his neck, guilty. "We also hit up a store for bedding stuff." Tommy added. I grabbed the bag of swimsuits for Bella out of my trunk. As I walked over to Edward's cabin I noticed a car at one of the cabins across the lake. "_Edward?" _ He stuck his head outside the window of the cabin. "_Did you know any of the Denali's were also coming down this weekend?" _ This got him outside the cabin and next to me. We noticed 2 cars at the cabins that were Tanya's and Irina's. Edward took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "This should be interesting." It was decided then that we would stay on our side of the lake.

When I got back to my cabin I found Tommy in his swim trunks. "Someone is a little eager to go for a swim." "When I know I get to oogle my wife when she's in a bikini of course I'm all game." He beamed as he squeezed me tight to him. That's when I noticed the bag on the bed. "I'm totally innocent" He raised his hand as I opened it, I pulled out the red string bikini. "I swear if I could have a heart attack, I would have just then." Tommy reached out and touched the top. He then dropped his head to my shoulder. "How am I going to survive seeing you in this and being social to your brother?" I grinned. "By staying under the water, which I'm pretty sure Edward will be doing."

All of us were in the water when Bella finally came out. "Crap" I heard Edward mutter as he dropped into the water. Bella was wearing a Tankini halter top and boy shorts in baby blue. She wasn't comfortable, I got out of the water. Bella's eyes widened as she took in my sparkling form, she then saw the odd looking mark on my stomach. "It's okay Bella. It's a part of my life, part of me. You're part of my family also, yet you're not in the water with the rest of us." She gave me a hug then. "Thank you Emma." "Don't thank me yet, it's not just my man hiding his lower half in the water." She looked over and noticed the the guys were now farther into the lake. we walked over to the edge, she dipped her toe in. "Its kinda cold." I smirked as Edward caught the gleam in my eyes. "It's not too bad, here I'll help." I said as I picked her up and tossed her into the lake. She screamed loud. "Emma!" Edward yelled. Tommy laughed as Bella resurface. "I give that an 8, you could have done a better cannonball than that." Tommy joked as Edward again make sure she was fine. "Is that a dare?" Bella questioned playfully "It is now." He countered.

"We were wondering who was making all the noise over here." Irina said as she swam over. Edward shifted a now out of breath Bella to his back as me and Tommy moved closer to them. "Irina, what are you guys doing down here?" I asked for the group. "Me and Tanya and our mates decided we needed to get away from the others for a little bit so we came here. Are the others here too?" "No it's just us four." I replied. "There you went." A male voice sounded behind her. He had long dreadlocks and an accent that sounded hundreds of years old. "We were wondering where you ran off to." "I was talking to our cousins. This is Laurent, Laurent this is Emma, Her mate Tommy, Her brother Edward, and..umm I'm sorry I don't know.." "Her name is Bella." Edward finished for her. Laurent looked up at us then, all I saw was his blood red eyes. "Edward!" I heard Tanya's voice call. "Hi you guys, I see you met Laurent. This is my mate James" _"There must be a God."_ I heard Edward think. My laugh stopped when I noticed his similarity to Laurent, his blood red eyes.

I could feel Bella's uncomfortableness without Jasper being there. We were all sitting outside of Esme and Carlisle's cabin where the fire pit is. Edward has not let Bella away from him since we met the Denali's new mates 2 days ago. Well she gets away for all of 5 minutes so she can do some human things that Edward makes me watch over her during. She was wrapped tight in a blanket and tucked into Edward. _"He's a tracker." _Edward thought to me. _"Who?" "James" "Can he tell Bella isn't one of us?" _He paused _"He knows something is off about her." _A small gust of wind went threw the area then.

Things happened so fast. James jumped towards Bella as Edward shoved her to me and Tommy shoved us to the ground. "You brought a snack." He snarled. Laurent held him back as Edward and Tommy played shields. It was then I smelled the blood. I looked down to see blood on Bella's jeans and her hand holding her leg. "Bella?" Edward's voice barely had any strength. "Emma get her away." He said thru clenched teeth as they attacked each other. The girls started to follow me, "I know neither of you have the best control. I suggest you stop your cousins from hurting your mates." I told them. They turned around fast as I went into Edward's cabin. I put the blanket on her leg and held it tight to her as she screamed in pain. "I'm sorry Bella. I know it hurts. Please just hold this to your leg so I can get the first aid kit out of Edward's car." She nodded as she weakly held the blanket to her leg. Just as I was shutting the trunk I was knocked down. "Emma! NO!" I heard Edward shout as a piercing scream filled the air. I ran up to the door but was stopped by Tommy. "Baby? Tommy? TOMMY!" "I can't..I can't move..her..her blood." He panted "I need to get by Tommy please." He moved his torso and legs all of one inch to the side. "I'm sorry I cant..." I squeezed by then turned back to him. "I'll get Edward and James outside okay?" He nodded. I turned around to find Bella on the ground struggling to breathe while Edward was ripping James apart. "Edward?" He turn and had the most evil look in his eyes. "Take this outside and let Tommy help you." He nodded as his started throwing James out the door. I could hear Tommy picking them up. "Bella?" She couldn't look at me. She was breathing hard. Something was really off about her scent now. Her leg is also broken. I find one of Edward's belt to stop the bleeding in her leg when I see the reason for her panting. She's been bitten.

"EDWARD!" I screamed loud, not caring who heard. Both of the guys came running up. "No Tommy get the cars ready. We need to get her to a hospital." Tommy went to our cabin and started packing as Edward hovered over me unsure. "He bit her." He replied. "Do you want her to be turned now or later? Her scent is already off.." "No she can't be one of us." "Edward you've seen Alice's vision.." "It's subjective. How...how would I stop it?" "You have to suck out the venom." He shook his head "I can't." "Edward if you don't she becomes one of us." "What if I can't stop?" "Edward I have faith in you that you will." He took a deep shaky breath then bit down over the bite mark. Her scent started to change almost immediately. After a few seconds her scent was normal again. "Edward." He kept sucking "Edward, stop. You're going to kill her." He half choked when I said this. "Edward.." I pulled on him hard as Tommy came and grabbed him from behind. I sealed the wound as Tommy got Edward's head somewhat clear.

I wrapped Bella in another blanket and set her in the back of Edward's car. "Closest hospital is in Fresno. Do you remember how to get there?" I asked Tommy. He nodded as Edward put the last of his luggage in the Volvo. I gave Tommy a hug and a kiss. "I'm proud of you." I gave him another hug and a kiss before climbing into the car. Edward called Carlisle on the way. They were flying out as soon as possible. 30 minutes later we were pulling into the hospital. After lieing about Bella's age we were able to get her admitted. When asked about her injuries we lied again. Telling them we had started to free climb when she slipped. They thankfully bought it. Carlisle showed up 5 hours later. He made the call to Charlie after we told him what had happened.

"Where are the girls now?" We all shrugged as Edward answered "Laurent took off with Irina and I don't know what Tanya did." He hadn't moved from Bella's side since she had been brought into the room. Charlie had cursed out Carlisle and all of us children. Calling us all unfit to watch over Bella. Carlisle decided to leave out the part where if I hadn't stopped the bleeding in her leg and Edward hadn't sucked the venom out of her she would be dead. I wondered if that decision had changed Alice's vision of Bella becoming one of us. If Bella would run away, tell everyone our secret. I couldn't handle loosing her. If we lost her we would lose Edward. I couldn't lose him again. I was responsible for us even going on this stupid trip. Everything falling apart was my fault. Charlie was going to forbid Bella from ever coming around us, more than likely he'll send her back to Phoenix.

Bella was released 2 days later. She rode home with Edward while Tommy drove my car. We were under the instructions to drive at normal speeds to make Charlie not freak out about how fast we got home. I was sitting in the passenger seat with my knees to my chest, my head resting on them, the same position I've kept since realizing I was responsible for damaging my brother's life. I felt fingers on my arm but didn't respond. "Baby?" His voice was full of sadness. We were then slowing down. He pulled into the parking lot of some business. I heard a heart beat to my right and garbled voices. My door opened, but I still didn't move. "Emma?" I knew that voice, always full of concern and love. He's so good to me. Suddenly I was being hugged and held by firm but genital arms. "Come back to us sis." I felt him press the kiss to my head. I was shifted slightly, then I felt lots of warmth to my left. Extremely hot warmth, with a heartbeat. "It's okay Emma." Her voice was sad. All I could do was shake my head. I heard three loud breaths inhaled and felt only two. A pair of hands were on my face, they pulled me away from my knees. I saw his love, how much he missed me and how much he wanted to know what was wrong and how could fix it. I put my hand on his and projected the only thing I could manage. "Time"

I don't know how long we drove til we got to Forks from wherever we had stopped, I can't even tell you when we had gotten back. I heard her before she jumped into my bed. "Emma, talk to me." She tried to uncurl me. "She's been like for the last 5 days." The concerned voice was back. "What's going through her head?" I heard his dry sob and it broke me even more. It was more proof that I wrecked everything for him. "It's blank, just like Bella's" "She might be blank to you but not to me." A soft twang voice was here too. "All I feel from her is pain. Pain, grief, guilty, sad, hopelessness." "Pain and guilty? Why?" "Cuz I ruined everything." I whispered so softly that I was amazed they all heard it. "Emma..sis, you ruined nothing." Edward picked me up and put me in his lap. "Everyone is fine and full of concern for you." I held out my hand for his. He knew this as a sign that I needed to show him instead of saying it. He took my hand and I showed him everything I had felt since James jumped over the fire at Bella. I heard his gasps and I felt him crumble under me. There were two others in the room that had any idea what I was doing because I wasn't strong enough to block them out. Tommy knew because I was using his power and Jasper knew because he felt every emotion attack him. When I removed my hand both Tommy and Edward were holding me. I looked over at a crumpled Jasper in Alice's arms. "Emma.." Edward grabbed my face. "Nothing is your fault. Tanya was rubbing it in my face that she also had a new mate. Bella isn't mad at you, in fact the only reason she isn't up here right now with the rest of us is because Carlisle is checking her wounds and making sure everything is healing right." I looked around the room. Alice and Jasper were on the floor, Emmett was sitting on the bed with Rose in his lap. "Esme?" I softly asked. "She's making Bella some food in the kitchen." Tommy answered. I moved to where I was fully in Tommy's lap. "I'm sorry." I said to his dark eyes. I glanced to Edward and noticed his were black too. "It's okay baby, as long as you know that everything is okay and nothing is your fault." I nodded as I traced the circles under his eyes. "You both need to feed." My voice sounded so weak. "Look who's talking" Edward said as he traced my circles.

I heard a throat clear behind me as the bed shift more. Carlisle had brought Bella up and Esme followed them in. Bella was sitting in Edward's lap just looking at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I.." "Shh." She interrupted by placing her finger on my lips. "All that matters is I'm safe now and that if it wasn't for you I would more than likely be a vampire with a freaky leg problem." We all laughed as she blushed. "Thank you Bella." I hugged her gently but tightly. "I can't wait til you're officially my sister." I whispered very quietly in her ear. I knew Edward was the only one to hear it. "Okay I hate to break up the lovefest.." Emmett started "But which one of you two left smudge marks on my windows and a pink thong in my bed? Cuz I got blamed for that and I wasn't even there."


End file.
